Les Vampires ont la peau dure
by Lilou59678
Summary: yaoi UA Draco Malefoy commence sa dernière année de lycée lorsque arrive dans sa classe un mystérieux nouveau. Qui est ce Harry Potter qui semble si peu amical?
1. Prologue

Drarry, UA,

ma première fanfic, n'hésitez donc pas à me faire des critiques (constructive autant que possible) et à m'encourager! Je n'ai pas de béta-lectrice, excusez donc les fautes occasionnelles, je tenterais de ne pas en faire à chaques phrases promis :)

Ha, et autre chose, vous l'aurez remarqué, comme toutes bonnes fanfics, les personnages n'appartiennent pas tous à leur auteur, celle ci n'échappe pas à la régle.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Draco Malfoy franchit les grilles de son lycée d'un pas vigoureux, le sac balancé négligement sur l'épaule. Aujourd'hui il commençait une nouvelle année, la dernière au sein de son lycée écossais. Il traversa rapidement la cour indifférent à ce qui l'entourait et s'arreta à 3métres de l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant les panneaux indiquant la composition des classes. 

Il regarda d'un oeil septique les élèves agglutinés, se bousculants, riants et s'embrassants à qui mieux mieux. Les retrouvailles post-vacances étaient toujours bruyantes et agitées. Une tape dans le dos le fit se retourner face à Blaise, son ami métisse aux yeux rieurs. Blaise faisait à présent deux têtes de plus que lui, Draco soupira ennuyé, lui n'avait pas grandit d'un iota depuis l'année passée. Blaise sourit franchement et commença a se frayer un passage a travers la masse agglutinée pour atteindre les panneaux d'affichages. Draco se glissa dans son sillage profitant de la carrure de son ami pour avancer.

Il trouva rapidement la liste d'élève de sa classe Il était encore cette année avec Blaise, ainsi qu'avec Pansy Parkinson sa meilleure amie, une jeune fille extravagante à la couleur de cheveux rarement naturelle. Globalement sa classe n'avait pas changée, quelques redoublements et...ah! un nouveau, Harry Potter. Il n'y fit pas très attention, ce nom ne lui disait rien, encore un illustre inconnu. Autour de lui des filles de sa classe se bousculaient en gloussant et pointant du doigt ce nouveau nom. Il se passait tellement peu de chose dans ce lycée qu'un nouveau venu suffisait à mettre tout le monde en émois. Draco se dégagea de la foule en grognant et suivi de prés par Blaise rejoignit Pansy restée à l'écart.

-Draki comme tu as grandi! Tu dois pratiquement atteindre le mètre soixante dix là! Pouffa t'elle,

-Pansy, si tu n'étais pas ce que tu est, c'est à dire la fille du PDG d'une importante chaine de télévision, je crois que je te metterais aux arrets tout de suite. Arrete de te moquer de moi.

-Cet air renfrogné ne sied pas à ton teint, que dirait ton père s'il te voyait ainsi?! Et puis t'inquiètes pas, tu es mignon dans le rôle du petit blond.

-Pans', intervient Blaise, fout lui la paix avec sa taille et allons dans l'Amphi, ça va sonner et le directeur n'aime pas les retardataires au discours de bienvenue.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Draco et ses acolytes pénétrèrent dans l'Amphi et s'installèrent dans les gradins aux banquettes en vieux cuir rouge délavé. En bas sur l'estrade se dressait un pupitre et derrière sur une dizaine de chaises étaient assis l'ensemble des professeurs du lycée, le regard droit et le menton relevé. Le lycée Poudlard était connu pour la rigidité de ses professeurs et...l'extrencité de son proviseur. Proviseur qui justement apparu lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, il se plaça dérrière le pupitre fit un grand sourire aux élèves devant lui ouvrit la bouche et...et rien du tout. Le micro ne semblait pas fonctionner, il continua cependant sur sa lancée ignorant le problème technique.

Les élèves commencérent à s'agiter puis à pouffer et le directeur semblait que plus ravi de son petit effet lorsqu'enfin le problème du micro fut réglé et que son discours se fit entendre dans les hauts parleur assourdissant la salle il sursauta. Il bredouilla dans son micro, le son toujours aussi fort puis choisit de se taire tout en gardant le sourire. Au fond de l'estrade les professeurs avaient l'air renfrognés, le directeur se tourna vers eux et pouffa en avisant leur tête, ce qui ne fit que rendre les professeurs que plus agaçés, le directeur se moquait il d'eux?

Le directeur fini par reprendre son discours:

-Et bien l'année commence bien, bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, bonne chance à ceux qui passent les examens et bonne continuation aux autres! Vous excuserez la simplicité de mon discours, ce problème techinique n'était pas prévu, que voulez vous tout se perd, il y a cinquante ans on utilisait pas de micro...Maintenant regagnez vos classes et avec le sourire s'il vous plait.

Les élèves se bousculérent vers la sortie alors que Draco, Blaise et Pansy attendaient à l'écart pas franchement préssés de rentrer en cours.

Quand ils entrérent dans leur classe, les places du fond et celles de devant étaient occupées. Ils s'installérent les uns à coté des autres sur les tables restantes vers le centre de la classe. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit d'un coup et le professeur Rogue avança d'un pas raide vers son bureau. Il posera brusquement sa sacoche en cuir et se tourna vers ses élèves, le regard froid se posant sur chacun d'entre eux.

Draco appréçiait le professeur Rogue, ses cours étaient calmes, bien structurés. Que demander de plus a un professeur? Son avis n'était pourtant pas partagé par l'esensemble de sa classe, jugeant le professeur trop sévère.

Aprés quelques instants le professeur détourna le regard vers la porte restée ouverte.

-Vous pouvez entrer Mr Potter, ceci est votre classe, puis se retournant vers les élèves, faites lui bon acceuil.

Tous regardérent avidement le nouveau entrer. Il était assez grand, mince et surtout...sombre. Plus que son habillement entièrement noir ainsi que ses cheveux noirs, Draco lui trouvait une lueur sombre dans les yeux verts qu'il posa sur la classe. Le nouveau avait pourtant un air neutre sur son visage aux traits fins. Draco frissona, le nouveau ne parraissait pas très chaleureux...

-Harry Potter, 18ans.

...Ni très bavard.

Le Professeur Rogue lui indiqua du doigt la place libre à la droite de Draco.

-Voici Mr Malefoy il sera votre guide jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez à l'aise avec l'organisation du lycée, n'est ce pas Draco?

-Bien Monsieur.

-Parfait, maintenant commençons, c'est la deuxième année que je vous ai comme élèves, plus besoin de faire les présentations. Essayez d'être moins médiocres que l'année dernièreje suppose que je peux à peine esperer plus. Plus besoin de vous r'appeller le règlement, signez cette feuille, les mineurs devront avoir la signature de leurs parents. Mr Potter si vous avez besoin de renseignements demandez à Mr Malefoy. Maintenant votre emploi du temps, je le recopie au tableau, notez le bien. Lundi de 8h a 9h philosophie...

Pendant ce temps, Draco fit un sourire à son nouveau voisin et se présenta.

-Draco Malefoy, enchanté, voici Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Suis nous a la sortie du cours, on te montrera nos salles de cours, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas.

Harry sourit froidement,

-Harry Potter, merci de me servir de guide, je devrais m'y retrouver facilement assez rapidement, j'ai l'habitude de changer d'établissement.

Draco le fixa puis sans commentaire, se retourna vers le tableau. Il frissona encore une fois, les yeux de Potter était d'un vert très clair mais pourtant il avait le regard sombre.

La sonnerie du lycée retentie et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires sortant de classe en dévisageant le nouveau. Draco ne se pressa pas pour ranger ses affaires, il était de toute façon toujours le dernier a sortir de classe. Suivit de Harry et de Blaise et Pansy il sortit aprés un bref signe de tête pour saluer son professeur.

Ils se dirigerent vers leur futur cours, la biologie. Marchant dans le couloir, Pansy et Blaise faisaient des prévisions sur leur nouveau prof de bio qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu, celui ci venant d'être engagé.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrerent dans la classe, le professeur était déjà dans la salle, acceuillant ses nouveaux élèves avec un sourire. Draco allait pénétrer à la suite de Blaise et Pansy lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'était plus là, il le vit disparaître au coin du couloir et aprés un coup de coude à Blaise, lui même sortit. Blaise le regarda ressortir fronçant les sourcils, où allait il et ou se trouvait Potter?

Draco, lui, courait dans le couloir, il tourna au coin et trébucha sur Harry qui était assis contre le mur les jambes étendues dans le passage et la tête dans les mains. Draco grommela et se redressa regardant Harry qui n'avait pas levé la tête.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fout là? Oy, ça ne va pas?

Harry laissa retomber les mains sur ses genous et releva la tête vers Draco, il avait à présent les yeux rouges.

-Oulà c'est quoi ça? Tu fais une crise d'allergie?Allez debout je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'il allait attraper le bras d'Harry pour l'aider à se redresser, Harry sursauta se releva d'un bond repoussant sa main au passage et siffla entre ses dents:

-Laisse moi ça va aller, je vais rentrer, retourne en cours.

Draco un peu véxé de s'être vu repousser ainsi ronchonna.

-Pas la peine d'être si brusque, t'es sur que ça ira?

-Mais bien sur, grogna Harry en s'éloignant à grands pas vers la sortie sans un regard vers Draco.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner et retourna en classe s'excusant auprès du professeur pour son retard. Le nouveau prof de biologie Tom Riddle lui paru très sympathique, très souriant et Draco oublia vite «l'accident Potter».

Ce n'est qu'a la fin de la journée, une fois rendu dans son manoir qu'il se r'appella l'étrange réaction du nouveau, qu'est ce que c'était que ces yeux rouges et qu'est ce que c'était cette façon de jeter les gens? Draco voulait bien être gentil avec le nouveau mais ça serait pas plus mal si celui ci devenait un peu plus aimable. Il s'endormit, les rèves peuplés de yeux rouges.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un mardi, il commençait les cours seulement à 10h, une bonne chose dans son emploi du temps. Il se leva donc frais et dispo a 8h30, s'habillant rapidement vivement encouragé par le froid regnant dans sa grande chambre. Il descendit dans le salon et rejoignit ses parents attablés devant le petit déjeuné, son père sirotant son café la tête dans le journal et sa mère regardant réveusement par la fenêtre, un bol de thé fumant devant elle. 

Draco toussota pour annoncer sa présence et les salua,

-Père, Mère.

-Bonjour Draco, as tu bien dormi? Demanda Narcissa, sa mère.

-Trés bien.

Et le petit déjeuné continua dans le silence. Au moment où Draco se levait aprés avoir fini demanger, son père, Lucius, lui annonça glacial :

-Cette année, reconsidère ma proposition, tu pourrais devenir mon sucesseur à la tête de l'entreprise, les affaires sont florissantes dans le marché, les gens investissent de plus en plus dans l'immobilier. Tu n'aurais pas de mal a faire encore plus prospérer la boite...

-Mais Père, je vous ai déjà dis que je voulais devenir chirurgien! Etre PDG d'une entreprise immobilière n'a pas vraiment de rapport mon projet!

-Nous verrons cela, mais réfléchis y.

Draco sortit d'un pas nerveux se retenant de claquer la porte. Son père ne l'avait même pas écouté! Qui souhaitait encore de nos jours reprendre l'entreprise de ses parents? Il ne voulait pas devenir aussi froid et distant envers sa famille que lui! Cela faisait bien 3ans que son père n'avait pas eu une parole agréable pour les siens. Il ne deviendrait certainement pas comme Lucius!

Draco descendit les marches de son perron, le ciel était gris depuis à présent 2 semaines, les vacances et la quiétude étaient bien finies. Il s'approcha du garage enfila la moto qu'il s'était acheté pour son anniversaire, une petit italienne aussi nerveuse que la peinture de la carosserie était rouge.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard il arrivait au lycée, garant sa moto dans le parking des élèves. Elle y resterait jusqu'au soir, entourée de scooters et autres cycles.

Il rejoignit Blaise et Pansy qu'il savait pouvoir retrouver sur leur banc. Ce banc n'était pas épargné par les graffitis, mais avait l'avantage d'être placé à l'abris du vent. Il y trouva Pansy et Blaise comme prévu ainsi que Harry qu'il salua froidement. Harry soupira en voyant l'air faché de Draco.

-Excuses moi pour hier Draco, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette.

Draco grogna, mais n'ajouta rien. Blaise et Pansy les regardérent perplexe en sentant l'atmosphère lourde puis échangèrent un regard. Ils se figèrent, incapable de détourner leurs yeux du regard de l'autre tout en rougissant. Draco voyant cela grogna, se levant d'un bond pour s'éloigner. Bien sur qu'il était content de ce qu'il venait de découvrir entre ses deux là, mais l'amertume due à la conversation avec son père ne partait pas et lui laissait un arrière goût de fiel dans la bouche.

La journée passa tout aussi maussade, jusqu'au cours de biologie qui en plus d'être passionant marquait la fin des cours. Draco remarqua qu'une fois de plus, Potter n'était pas présent. Il avait pourtant été là, a tous les autres cours. Si le professeur trouva cela étrange, il n'en fit pourtant pas la remarque. Lorsqu'enfin la fin des cours sonna, Draco pour une fois se dépécha de sortir, il était préssé de rentrer se reposer. Il fût pourtant intercepté par Harry qui l'attendait à coté de sa moto.

Draco fronça les sourcils, si son humeur n'était plus due à l'attitude de Potter la veille, il n'avait pas pour autant envie de parler.

D'un ton pas vraiment aimable il demanda donc,

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Tu n'étais pourtant pas en bio. Je vois bien l'interet de secher si tu ne rentres pas chez toi plus tôt.

Harry le regarda du coin de l'oeil,

-J'aime pas vraiment ce prof ci, je préfère l'éviter.

Draco leva un sourcil,

-Tu le connais déjà? Et parce que tu n'aimes pas un prof, tu te permets de sécher les cours alors qu'il y a un examen à la fin de l'année?

Harry éluda,

-Tu m'invites chez toi? Je suis curieux de voir où tu habite.

Draco le regarda suspicieux, il n'avait pas encore vu Potter montrer un quelconque interet pour ce qui l'entourait, et puis il se connaissait à peine...

Harry lui fit un grand sourire (qui ne monta pourtant pas jusqu'à ses yeux) et Draco répondit contre sa volonté:

-D'accord.

S'étonnant encore de sa propre réponse, il lui tendit son casque et l'invita à monter dérrière lui.

Les bras de Potter autour de la taille, troublants de proximité, il roula jusqu'au manoir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci pour vos reviews,elles me motivent. J'essaye de répondre a tout ceux qui ont une adresse mail, pour les autres c'est déjà plus difficile:). Je posterais les chapitres suivant le plus rapidement possible,ils ne feront pas tous la même taille, pas par manque d'idée mais parce que je m'arrète aux endroits "stratégiques".

Ils ne seront pas non plus posté régulièrement mais je ferais de mon mieux. Je tiendrais compte de toutes vos remarques.

La suite!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

* * *

Draco et harry arrivèrent au manoir et Draco s'engagea dans une allée menant à son garage, il s'arretta devant, posa les pieds au sol et attendit que Harry descende avant de pousser sa moto dans le garage. 

Harry enleva son casque et leva la tête vers le grand édifice de briques rouges, observant chaque fenêtre, chaque balcon en fer forgé, et les tourelles qui encadraient le manoir. La famille de Draco était vraiment riche. Il regarda autour de lui, le manoir était entouré d'un parc au gazon fraichement tondu que bordaient des allées de camélias. Au milieu se tenait une pièce d'eau où poussaient des nénuphars, à la lisière du terrain on apercevait la voute sombre des arbres d'un petit bois.

Le gravier crissa. Draco s'était approché et voyant Harry regarder le gazon il renifla,

-Père fait tondre son gazon au millimètre près, été comme hiver il peut y jouer au croquet avec ses amis.

-Ton père joue au croquet?! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant...

-C'est ridicule tu veux dire oui, qui de nos jours joue encore au croquet?

-je l'ai vu jouer aux jeux olympiques, il y avait peu de monde dans cette discipline...

-Ils étaient trois américains oui, mon père passe son temps à se lamenter de ne pas avoir pu y assister. Il aurait mieux fait que tout le monde à l'entendre, mais comme il n'était pas né...Forcément en 1904...Mais attend! Qu'est ce que tu as dit? Que tu l'avais vu jouer aux jeux olympiques? Tu rigoles? La seule fois ou il y a eu cette discipline c'était en 1904! Tu n'as pas pu la voir!

-Pardon? Ho j'ai dû voir des photos...

-Des photos?? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?! En 1904 c'était...

-Draco, mon chéri? Tu es rentré? Oh tu as ramené du monde pour le thé?!

Draco grogna, il n'aimait pas être interrompu lorsqu'il parlait et...

-Mes hommages Madame, je suis Harry Potter, un ami de votre fils.

-Quel charmant jeune homme, c'est autre chose que ce...comment s'appelle t'il déjà? Tu sais celui de couleur là, Glaise?

-Blaise maman, et ne parle pas de lui comme ça, c'est mon meilleur ami et...

Il ne pû finir Narcissa gloussant au baise main de Harry.

-Entrez donc, mon ami, ne restez pas dehors, Draco chéri, tu nous apportes le thé au salon?

Draco soupira et entra à la suite de sa mère et d'Harry. Il était mortifié, jamais sa mére ne l'épargnait de son « Draco chéri » même devant ses amis. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, il n'invitait plus beaucoup d'amis. Potter semblait être le seul à avoir réussi l'examen d'entrée de sa mére, Blaise étant trop « coloré » et Pansy trop vulgaire avec ses « faux cheveux » comme disait sa mère.

Draco se dirigea vers les cuisines, s'arretant dans l'encadrement de la porte, bien sur, par « apporte nous le thé » sa mére voulait dire « fait apporter le thé », Draco n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine, ordre de ses parents depuis qu'il était allé étant petit, mettre les doigts dans la pâte à gateau que préparait une des cuisinières. C'était indigne d'un Malefoy lui avait on dit, et la punission qui avait suivie était telle qu'il ne s'était plus jamais risqué dans les cuisines.

Il avisa Dobby, le majordome qui discutait avec les cuisinières et l'interpella,

-Dobby! Ammenez le nécéssaire à thé au salon, nous sommes trois.

-Bien Maitre Malefoy, le thé sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

Draco se retourna sans un mot,dire « merci » aux serviteurs n'était pas non plus dans ses attributions de jeune lord, vouloir être chirurgien non plus pensa t'il dailleurs avec amertume.

Il fit quelques pas, s'arretta, et finalement fit demi tour se redirigeant vers les cuisines.

-Dobby? N'ammenez que deux tasses finalement.

Et il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, montant l'escalier de marbre menant à l'étage. Il longea un couloir et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il avait laissé Potter au salon, mais il ne voulait pas voir sa mére qui de toute façon ne remarquerait pas son absence. Et puis Potter semblait à l'aise avec sa mère, Draco ne doutait pas qu'il s'en sortirait sans lui, rares étaient les personnes pouvant supporter la présence de Narcissa, mais Potter avait l'air fort songea t'il avec ironie.

Draco se dirigea vers sa fenètre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Elle donnait sur l'arrière du manoir et faisait face au bois. La lumière commençait à baisser et l'ombre des grands arbres à s'étirer jusqu'au manoir telle une béte rampant jusqu'à sa proie.

Draco ricana, malgré la chair de poule qu'il venait d'avoir, il se faisait des films. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, mal à l'aise mais la laissa pourtant ouverte et s'affala sur son grand lit laissant reposer ses pieds au sol. Il regarda son plafond. Le platre dont il était enduit formait des cercles concentriques au dessus de lui.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Potter sur le croquet, qu'avait il raconté? Il avait vu les JO de 1904? Impossible, il aurait 104 ans? Draco se renfrogna, mécontent, Potter lui avait raconté des conneries et lui avait marché dedans comme un âne.

Draco s'assoupit doucement sans s'en rendre compte. Il fût réveiller en sursaut en entendant frapper à sa porte. De mauvaise humeur il aboya,

-Qui c'est?

-C'est Harry, je peux entrer?

-Fait comme chez toi, surtout ne te gène pas, ma mère a déjà dû t'adopter.

Harry entra et regarda autout de lui, la chambre était spacieuse, ordonnée, rien ne trainait. Elle était sobre : Un grand lit au centre où était vautré Darco, un bureau dans un coin avec un ordinateur, une étagère avec des livres et une grande fenêtre aux rideaux verts qui devait relativement bien éclairer la pièce lorsqu'il faisait jour. Pour l'heure la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, à peine éclairée par un rayon de lune, il était 20h mais les jours étaient courts en septembre et la nuit était déjà tombée.

Il s'approcha de la fenètre et la ferma. Draco frisonna, c'est vrai qu'il faisait froid.

Il distinguait à peine Harry dans la pénombre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là à cette heure ci?

-Ta mère m'a invitée à rester, le repas ne devrait pas tarder à être servi.C'est gentil de m'avoir laissé en plan.

-Qu'est ce que je disais, elle t'a déjà adoptée.

-Tu ne penses pas si bien dire...

-Pardon?

-Rien. Descendons, ton père est aussi arrivé.

-Urgh.

Draco et Harry descendirent le grand escalier et entrèrent dans la salle à manger, celle ci spacieuse était très éclairée, de grands miroirs rajoutaient à l'expression d'espace de la pièce et des chandeliers forgés éclairaient et ornaient les murs. Quelques précieux meubles s'appuyaient contre les murs et un grand lustre pendait au dessus d'une grande table en bois vernis. La famille Malefoy possédait de très beaux meubles.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà attablé et discutaient entre eux. Harry et Draco s'assirent en silence et le repas commença. Harry discutait avec Lucius et Narcissa et Draco lui était plongé dans ses pensées. La présence de son père le génait, celle de sa mère aussi d'ailleur. Soudain il dressa l'oreille, Lucius venait de demander quels étaient les projets d'avenir d'Harry.

- Pour tout vous dire, je suis très attiré par l'immobilier. Autrefois les gens investissaient dans des actions boursières, seulement aujourd'hui le cours de la bourse est bas, les gens ne veulent plus perdre de l'argent, ils investissent donc dans l'immobilier. Travailler dans l'immobilier est, je pense, un métier d'avenir.

-Mais bien sur! Je suis absolument d'accord avec vous, nous avons apparament en commun les mêmes valeurs. Je suis moi même PDG d'une entreprise immobilière.

-Vraiment?

-Absolument et mon fils reprendra l'affaire.

Draco s'arretta tout à coup de manger. Il posa ses couverts s'essuya la bouche et...

-Père, nous en avons déjà parler, reprendre votre affaire n'est pas mon souhait. J'ai décidé que je serais chirurgien, c'est un très bon métier et...

Son père le coupa brutalement,

-C'est ridicule, notre entreprise ce lègue de père en fils, c'est là dessus qu'a toujours reposer la fortune de la famille Malefoy. De plus comment pourrais tu savoir ce qui est bon pour toi?! Il est absolument hors de question que tu devienne chirurgien sans notre accord!

-Alors je n'aurais pas votre accord! Draco se leva d'un bond, faisant basculer sa chaise qui tomba dans un fracas.

Il s'éloigna la tête haute vers la sortie quand sa mère l'apostropha,

-Draco chéri! Harry restera avec nous quelques jours, ses parents sont en voyage d'affaire, il est seul chez lui le pauvre chéri. Tu lui laissera ta chambre bien entendu, Dobby s'est occupé de changer les draps, tu dormira dans le salon, nous déplierons le canapé.

Draco suffoqua de rage, comment osaient ils lui imposer ça sans même lui en parler?! Il allait répliquer quand Harry intervint,

-Je ne tiens pas à embarrasser Draco, le lit est bien assez grand pour deux, et puis ce n'est que provisoire, finit il dans un sourire charmeur à l'adresse de Lucius et Narcissa.

-Bien Draco, dit Lucius, Harry a l'amabiliter de t'accepter prés de lui,

Draco s'indigna.

-...alors sois lui en reconnaissant.

-bien, grinça Draco, j'essaierai de...lui être agréable. Puis il sortit à grands pas et se réfugia dans sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit.

Il se sentait très mal, son opinion ne comptait pas pour sa famille, il se jura de ne jamais se laisser diriger. Il enleva ses vetements restant en boxer et se roula en boule dans un coin du lit sous les couvertures. Potter se débrouillerait bien tout seul pour se coucher et pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit lui même qu'il avait été invité à rester ici? Fatigué émotionnellement, il s'endormit très rapidement.

Quelques temps aprés, Harry pénétra dans la chambre en souriant, la nuit réserverait peut être quelques surprises.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voici la suite, à votre service. Je ne pourrais peut être pas poster ce week end, en tout cas ni demain, ni samedi.

Un chapitre qui n'apporte pas encore toutes les réponces, mais continuer de faire des hypothèses j'aime beaucoup y répondre :)

* * *

Chapitre 3:

* * *

Il faisait froid dans la chambre de Draco, Harry avisa la silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin du grand lit. Un instant, fugace, il se demanda si il n'avait pas éxagéré en disant à Lucius qu'il voulait travailler dans l'immobilier, il savait que Draco ne voulait pas entendre parler et il ne l'avait fait que pour le provoquer. Après tout le jeune lord ne semblait lui accorder que peu d'importance, il l'avait laissé en plan avec cette Narcissa. Par Hadès, qu'elle femme insupportable! Enfin, il avait pu les baratiner avec son histoire de parents en voyage d'affaire et il était maintenant auprès de Draco. Entrer dans son cercle d'amis intimes paraissait malheureusement beaucoup plus difficile.

Il s'approcha du lit et en fit le tour pour se tenir auprès de Draco s'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau du visage du bel endormi. Il huma le parfum de ce corps chaud, allangui dans le sommeil. C'était une flagrance anisée, un parfum de chlorophylle flottait dans l'air. C'était autre chose que celle, trop sucrée, de Narcissa, ou même que celle, alcolisée, de Lucius. Le père de Draco buvait trop, nul doute que son foie était déjà atteint, alors que Narcissa, elle, devrait faire attention à son diabète. Draco, lui...c'était autre chose, un parfum frais qui donnait...soif.

Soif...Il avait soif. Il sentit son corps réagir et se tendre et se releva souplement s'éloignant de Draco. Comment dormir dans ces conditions? Il regarda par la fenêtre, hésita, puis finalement l'ouvrit silencieusement avant de sortir. Il suivit la corniche qui passait sous la fenêtre et atteignant la gouttière, descendit et fila vers la forêt où il disparut sous la voute obscure.

Il ne revint que deux heures plus tard, calmé. Cette petite promenade l'avait revigoré, son sang battait encore fortement dans ses veines et il apprécia la sensation de bien être qui en découlait.

Il s'approcha du manoir et entreprit de regrimper silencieusement par là où il était descendu. Il enjamba le montant de la fenêtre, attentif au moindre bruit et se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre en écoutant la respiration paisible de Draco.

Il se pencha au dessus de Draco, soufflant doucement dans son cou, puis se releva, se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit. Avec un sourire il s'approcha de Draco et ensérra le corps fin de ses bras musclés. Draco grogna et se blottit contre le corps chaud d'Harry. Harry s'amusa, déposant de léger baisers sur le front de Draco. Il adorait cette sensation de puissance, l'abandon de Draco dans son sommeil et l'instinct qui le poussait à se sérrer contre Harry.

Harry passa une main dans le dos de Draco descendant jusqu'aux reins en effleurant la colonne vertébrale d'une main légère. Draco frissona dans son sommeil, inconscient de ce que faisait Harry et appréciant la caresse. Harry plongea sa tête dans le cou de Draco, frolant la peau douce de ses lèvres. De sa main il appuya sur les reins de Draco pour le coller a lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et déposa un léger baiser sur une veine palpitante. Déjà son corps réagissait, le parfum de Draco l'ennivrait tellement, le sang battant dans ses veines semblait tellement grisant et Draco tellement fragile qu'il faillit perdre la tête.

Il resserra sa prise autour de Draco, essaya de se calmer et finalement s'endormit, se sentant enfin à sa place contre ce corps si chaud.

Le soleil illumina le ciel, et un rayon se glissa a travers les rideaux pour se posr sur la joue de Draco. Draco frissonait déjà dans son sommeil depuis plusieurs heures, sa chambre était et resterait toujours aussi froide. Il se roula en boule, ressera les bras autour de son corps. Il allait se rendormir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient posées sur deux autres mains...Qui elles, étaient posées sur son propre corps. Ces mains étrangères étaient glacées, tout comme le corps qui était collé dans son dos.

Mais qu'est ce que quoi ? Il essaya de se dégager de la prise de ce corps glacé mais impossible de s'extirper. Il se retourna et fit face à...Potter.

Celui ci était blanc comme un linge et glacé comme...un mort. Il l'appella doucement, ne voulant pas que Potter l'écrase en se réveillant en sursaut. Potter ne réagissait pas. Draco fronça les sourcils, il sortit une main de sous les draps et l'approcha de la bouche entrouverte d'Harry...Aucun souffle!! Draco commençait doucement mais surement à perdre son sang froid, il appellait toujours et Potter ne réagissait pas. Il posa sa tête contre le torse d'Harry et essaya de discerner les battements de son coeur. Rien, il n'entendait fichtrement rien!! Cette fois il paniqua, et hurla,

-Potter, hé Potter! Réveille toi Potter! Ho! TU M'ECOUTES? HARRY!!

Et Harry grogna.

Draco reprit son souffle un peu soulagé,

-Harry, bouge, ouvre les yeux, réveille toi!

-Ca t'arrive souvent de réveiller les gens en leur hurlant dessus? Il ouvrit un oeil, avisant Draco il sourit, puis mine de rien ressera sa prise autour de lui et referma les yeux prêt à se rendormir.

Draco s'ennerva,

-Ho, Potter lache moi maintenant.

-Non. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés, un air tranquille sur le visage.

Draco s'ennerva encore plus, il ne pouvait plus bouger et cet abruti ce moquait de lui. Il sentit son sang lui monter à la tête, battant furieusement dans ses veines. La nuit prochaine, Potter dormirait sur le canapé, foi de Malefoy!!

Il avait dût parler à voix haute car harry ouvrait les yeux, le regard brillant.

-C'est plus Harry maintenant? Ca ne me dérangeait pourtant pas. Tu sais que tu es appétissant quand tu t'énnerve?

Draco rougit furieusement, lui appétissant? Surement pas!

-Lâche moi maintenant Potter, tu es glacé, je me demande comment tu fais pour survivre avec un corps à aussi basse température, dit il en se tortillant afin d'échapper à la poigne d'Harry.

Harry sourit, ressera encore sa prise collant son corps à celui de Draco et nicha sa tête dans son cou où il huma le parfum de Draco, frolant son nez de la carotide qui l'attirait tant.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire, il était complètement tétanisé. Quelque chose en lui, lui commandait de se laisser aller dans les bras d'Harry, non de Potter. Quelque chose le poussait à accepter la caresse, alors il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Harry en soupirant lascivement.

Harry picotait son cou de baisers lorsqu'il sentit le changement d'attitude de Draco. Il soupira agacé et se détacha du corps chaud qui l'appellait pourtant irrémédiablement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Viens Draco, on va être en retard au lycée. Harry se sentait très frustré, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, Draco n'était même plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Draco fût un instant déconcerté, puis se releva et s'approcha d'Harry à quatre pattes. Harry jura en le regardant avancer vers lui félinement puis compta mentalement, 1, 2, 3, 4...Il fronça les sourcils, Draco approchait toujours et ne sembla pas changer d'attitude, il aurait pourtant dût se « réveiller », 5, 6, 7...Draco sursauta, il avait l'impression de se réveiller en sursaut, il se rendit compte qu'il était à quatre pattes au dessus d'Harry. Il l'observa un instant pensif, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il se r'appellait s'être réveillé dans les bras d'un Potter glacé et semblant mort, il avait essayé de se débattre puis...Plus rien. Il ne se r'appellait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Il se releva, jetta un dernier regard a Harry qui le regardait perplexe. Il ouvrit son armoire, sortit quelques vetements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il lacha :

-Tu dors dans le salon ce soir.

Puis claqua la porte.

Harry soupira, aprés ce qui venait de se passer, comment ferait il pour que le blond le laisse a nouveau s'approcher? Et plus embétant, pourquoi Draco ne s'était pas réveillé aprés ces 3 secondes d'hypnose? Pourquoi avait il fallut autant de temps? Il se passa une main derrière la nuque, frottant distraitement l'endroit où Draco l'avait entouré de ses bras. Il y avait du positif dans son malheur, ou du moins du « moins pire »: Draco ne l'avait pas virer de chez lui, il l'avait juste envoyer dans le salon.

Draco sous la douche tremblait, il avait cru Harry, non Potter, mort et l'instant, d'aprés celui ci l'assaillait.

Il était perdu, troublé, pourquoi Harry, non Potter, avait il agit ainsi? Et que s'était il passé entre le moment où il se débattait et celui où il s'était réveillé au dessus de Potter?

Il se laissa glisser le long du carrelage de la douche. Il avait vraiment cru Harry mort, il était glacé et...Draco fronça les sourcils. Le coeur d'Harry ne battait pas, il était sur de n'avoir rien entendu dans la poitrine d'Harry. Un corps qui serait intérréssant pour la science assurément.

Lorsque Draco sortit de la douche, il retrouva Harry à la cuisine, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge 09h30, foutu pour foutu autant ne pas se presser, ils étaient en retard d'une heure et demie.

Il héla Harry de l'embrasure de la porte.

-Potter sort d'ici, si mes parents te voient là ils vont faire une crise cardiaque et te déshériter tout de suite. Il avait fini sa phrase sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'avait voulu, était il jaloux de l'attention qu'avait ses parents pour Potter? Il tourna les talons et alla au garage, son sac sur l'épaule. Il attendit que Harry le rejoigne, lui tendit un casque, sortit sa moto, enfila son propre casque, enfourcha sa moto et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui.

Potter le regardait, triturant le casque entre ses doigts, ayant l'air de ne savoir qu'en faire.

-Mets le et monte, on est suffisement en retard comme ça.

Draco n'était donc pas si faché? Harry soupira intérieurement, Draco le chamboulait, il ne pouvait même pas deviner ce a quoi il pensait, il perdrait son sang froid un jour songea t'il avec ironie.

Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivaient au lycée et passaient au secrétaria avant d'aller en cours. Version officielle des faits: Le réveil n'avait pas sonné. Ce n'était pas tellement faux aprés tout. On leur indiqua un changement dans l'emploi du temps.

Ils avaient cours de biologie. Arrivés devant leur salle, Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, celui ci avait l'air contrarié mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour s'en aller, dissuadant Draco d'un seul regard, de faire le moindre commentaire.

Draco haussa les sourcils, puis il ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent, la porte se refermant derrière eux.


	5. Chapitre 4

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, elle font plaisir. Maintenant la suite!

Chapitre 4

En entrant Harry et Draco furent assaillit par une très désagréable odeur...d'oignon? Mais que se passait il dans cette salle ? C'était un cours de cuisine ou de biologie ?! Les élèves avaient les yeux larmoyants, reniflants en épluchant et coupant leurs oignons.

Le professeur les acceuillit avec un grand sourire, il salua Draco et fixa Harry. Draco voyant cela se tourna vers le professeur,

-Voici Harry Potter, il est nouveau et a du louper quelques jours jusqu'à présent pour finir son déménagement. Draco souriait tout en racontant son bobard, il ne savait pas pourquoi il protégeait Potter, mais celui ci devait avoir une bonne raison pour avoir loupé des cours.

-Et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu assister à vos cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'en suis désolé, fini Harry avec un sourire.

-Bien, bien, c'est bon. Aujourd'hui nous étudions les cellules d'oignons, installez vous à la table du fond, faites comme les autres sortez vos mouchoirs et commencez le cours!

Harry et Draco allérent s'installer au fond, Draco prenant au passage le matériel à utiliser.

-Va chercher un oignon Potter.

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi moi?! Je n'y toucherais certainement pas!

-Potter. Va chercher cet oignon qu'on en finisse, j'ai ramené le matériel.

-Mais, mais je suis allergique!

-Allergique? Ben voyons, on ne va pas le manger et ils ne sont pas épluchés. Rala Draco en attrapant un oignon.

Pendant ce temps le professeur c'était posté à coté de Harry et commençait à expliquer le travail du jour.

-Le but est d'abord de découvrir quel type de cellule a l'oignon. Pour cela une fois l'oignon épluché, avec la pointe du scalpel vous découperez un carré sur la peau fine qui sépare les différentes couches de l'oignon. Une fois fait, vous metterez ça entre deux lamelles que vous observerez au microscope pour me redessiner les cellules que vous verrez. Ensuite, vous découperez le reste de l'oignon et vous l'écraserez avec le pilon, vous verserez le jus obtenu dans une éprouvette et vous récupèrerez le fil d'adn qui sera alors visible.

Harry grimaça et se pencha sur Draco,

-Je t'en pris Draco, fais le toi, je suis vraiment allergique à ça, je pourrais faire les schémas et le compte rendu de l'expérience à la place.

Draco soupira, fait ce que tu veux Potter.

L'expérience se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Draco prit le scalpel pour passer à la seconde étape. Un élève passa prés de sa table pour aller chercher des éprouvettes au fond de la classe, et bouscula le coude de Draco qui s'entailla la main avec le scalpel.

-Mais quel abruti, tu ne peux pas faire attention bougre d'âne!

-Ho ça va j'ai pas fait exprès!

Draco retourna à son expérience de mauvaise humeur. Et maintenant ça ne voulait plus s'arreter. Il avisa Harry, qui semblait pâle comme un linge.

-Potter, ça ne va pas? Me dit pas que tu ne supporte pas la vue du sang c'est pas le moment. Aide moi plutôt, va chercher du sopalin avant que j'en mette partout.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas, il était pâle, avait des yeux fièvreux et les pupilles dilatées. Il fixait d'un air ahuri la plaie de Draco.

Le professeur intervint en apportant du sopalin.

-Potter, emmener Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Faites y attention, je veux le voir entier au prochain cours. Est ce bien compris?

Harry grogna intérieurement, à quoi jouait Riddle? Il mettait consciement la vie d'un de ses élèves en danger ou était ce un test? Quoi qu'il en soit Draco devait être emmenez à l'infirmerie.

Draco sorti de la classe suivit par Harryqui le suivait à bonne distance dans le couloir, lorsque Draco s'arretta et se tourna brusquement face à lui.

Harry dégluti, le sopalin était tellement imbibé de sang qu'il commençait à gouter sur le sol...

L'odeur métalique du sang affolait les sens de Harry qui frémit. Ne pas s'approcher de Draco...Ne pas se jeter sur lui. Sa gencive le tiraillait mais il fallait qu'il se concentre.

-Continue d'avancer Draco. Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang.

-Aide moi à marcher, je n'arriverais pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie sinon.

-Pardon? Me dis pas que tu ne peux plus marcher, tu ne t'es pas coupé le pied quand même!

-Non, mais moi non plus je ne supporte pas la vue du sang et je crois que je ne me sens pas bien...

-Tu crois? Demanda Harry, ironique, en rattrapant Draco avant qu'il tombe.

Harry dévisagea Draco, son visage pâle, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes, ses longs cils, sa peau si douce si imberbe...De près la torture devenait insoutenable, et cette odeur de sang... Les canines de Harry s'allongèrent, ses yeux rougirent et il r'approcha Draco, maintenant inconscient. Il en avait envie, il avait envie de...

Il allait plonger sa tête dans le tendre cou lorsque quelqu'un apparu au détour du couloir.

C'était une jeune fille en robe verte, elle était brune aux yeux verts, et était très jolie, mais présentement elle dérangeait vraiment Harry. Harry dut bien vite ranger ses dents et essayer de se calmer.

Lorsqu'elle les vit elle s'arreta une fraction de seconde avant de se précipiter sur eux en criant,

-C'est Draco?! Ho mon Dieu que lui est il arrivé?! Est ce qu'il va bien?? Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et ho! Il a la main en sang! Vite mais qu'est ce que tu attends?!

Harry la regardait éberlué, qui était cette fille? Il ne la connaissait pas, Draco ne l'a lui avait jamais présenté! Certes il était là depuis peu, mais cette fille avait l'air de bien le connaître, pourquoi Draco ne lui en avait il pas parlé? Ha et puis si cette fille voulait bien se calmer un peu, elle avait un débit de paroles insupportable.

-Il va bien, il s'est juste évanouit à la vue du sang, et j'allais justement l'emmerner à l'infirmerie et...

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends? Mais file donc j'ai dit!

Harry grogna, était ce sa petite amie? Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie portant draco dans ses bras. Draco aurait hurlé si il avait été conscient songea t'il en regardant tendrement la courbe tendre des joues de Draco. Mais Draco était inconscient et totalement à sa merci pensa t'il un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

...Enfin pas totalement vu que cette fille le suivait toujours, à moitié histérique.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie, poussa du pied les portes battantes et déposa Draco sur un des lits. L'infirmière se précipita à son chevet,

-Que lui est il arrivé?D'où sortez vous?

-Cours de biologie, quelqu'un l'a bousculé alors qu'il avait un scalpel à la main. Il a perdu connaissance dans le couloir, il ne supporte pas la vue du sang.

Tout en disant cela Harry s'éloignait du lit, l'odeur du sang de Draco l'agressait toujours autant.

-Bien vous pouvez retourner en cours maintenant.

-Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais rester ici avec lui, le cours d'aujourd'hui est sur les oignons et j'y suis très allergique.

-Bien, comme tu veux du moment que tu ne déranges pas. Et toi jeune fille qui est tu et que fait tu là?

Harry se tourna vers la jolie brune se posant la même question.

-Heu, et bien j'allais aux toilettes quand je les ai vu dans le couloir, je me suis inquiétée alors je suis aussi venue. Je ne suis pas dans leur classe, je m'apelle Elisabeth.

-Et bien jeune fille, tu n'as aucun pretexte pour être ici alors tu vas vite retourner en classe.

-Bien madame, dit elle en jetant un regard aiguisé à Harry, puis elle sortit.

Harry soupira, débarrassé! Cette fille était beaucoup trop envahissante. Puis il rougit, heureusement qu'elle avait été là, il avait été à deux doigts de mordre Draco... Draco qui reprennait peu à peu ses esprits, la main pansée.

Harry s'approcha,

-Alors fillette, ça va mieux maintenant ?

Draco lui répondit par un regard noir.

-Au fait, repris Harry d'un ton amère, il y avait une fille là, Elisabeth, elle est venue te voir, elle avait l'air de bien te connaître.

-Connais pas.

Harry se crispa, mais qui était elle? Il n'avait décidément pas aimé l'aura qui l'entourait. Et Tom Riddle c'était bien foutu de sa gueule avec ses oignons, c'était bien son humour vaseux tien.

Draco et Harry retournérent en cours et la journée se passa sans autres anicroches jusqu'à ce que la brune leur saute dessus pendant une récrée.

-Draco!!Tu vas mieux?! J'étais tellement inquiète!

Draco la regarda en fronçant les sourcils,

-Et tu es?

-Elisabeth! Heureusement que je suis intervenue pendant que tu étais dans les vaps, ce gros lourdeau dérrière toi avait vraiment l'air empoté.

Draco lui sourit, elle lui plaisait bien cette fille, mignonne, enjouée, elle lui r'appellait un peu Pansy.

Elisabeth avait reprit de son débit de mitraillette,

-Je peux te parler deux minutes tout seul? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, et ça te concerne.

Draco regarda Harry qui semblait mécontent, il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna avec Elisabeth.

Lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance elle se pencha vers lui,

-Tu devrais te méfier de Harry Potter, je l'ai connu dans un précédent lycée, et crois moi il avait de drole de fréquentations.

Draco se renfrogna, allez, vas y les ragots et les jugements faciles.

-Je sais qu'on ne juge pas les gens à leurs fréquentations, mais aprés tout, que sais tu vraiment de lui?

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant, ses longs cheveux bruns se balançant dans son dos.

Vraiment jolie, des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts, pile son genre, pensa t'il en rejoignant Harry.

La fin de la journée arriva, et Draco et Harry rentrérent au manoir.


	6. Chapitre 5

Et ça se complique...

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Narcissa les acceuillit sur le péron,

-Draco chéri, Harry ! Une jeune fille est là, elle dit être ton amie Draco, elle est venue prendre de tes nouvelles, il paraît que tu t'es blessé en cours ? Mon pauvre lapin, tu es tellement étourdi...

Draco grogna, Harry pouffa,

-Mon lapin...

-Ho la ferme Potter, vieille chauve souris

Harry s'arreta net et déglutit

-C'est pas sympa ça, fit il en ricanant nerveusement

Draco lui glissa un regard en coin et monta les marches, entrant dans le manoir. Dans le salon l'attendait Elisabeth, déjà assise devant une tasse de thé. Draco s'installa à son tour, Narcissa l'imitant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Harry ne les avait pas suivit, puis reporta son attention sur Elisabeth tout sourire.

Deux iris vertes le regardait charmeur, Draco se sentait étrangement attiré par cette jeune fille.

Sa mère entama la conversation,

-Elisabeth, connaissez vous Draco depuis longtemps?

-Moi oui, mais Draco non. Qui ne connait pas Draco au lycée ?

Draco rougit, il se sentait idiot, d'habitude il ne s'occupait pas des compliments mais ceux d'Elisabeth lui faisait plaisir. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux verts de sa vis à vis qui lui sourit. A présent c'était sur, même ses oreilles devaient ressemblerà deux écrevisses...

-Et qu'avez vous prévu pour votre avenir?

...Décidement sa mère ne pensait qu'à ça... 

-Ho j'aimerais être chirurgienne, c'est un noble métier que celui de soigner les gens.

Narcissa acquiesca vivement devant un Draco éberlué,

-Comme vous avez raison, quel métier intérréssant et...

Draco se leva d'un bond et traversant le salonà grands pas il ouvrit la porte brusquement manquant de l'écraser sur le nez d'Harry qui visiblement écoutait la conversation. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant et monta rapidement les marches qui le menaient à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte, enleva ses vetements qu'il jeta sur le lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante afin de prendre une bonne douche. Il espérait que cela le calmerait. Sa mère était une flatteuse idiote et son père un avare alcoolique.

Draco frappa du poing le carrelage de sa douche, il craquait encore une fois. Il se sentait opréssé dans ce manoir trop grand, dans cette vie qui ne lui appartenait pas. Alors c'était comme ça! Chirurgien était très bien pour les autres mais indigne de lui! Il s'assit sous l'eau chaude et petit à petit se calma pour finalement s'endormir.

Harry qui était resté assit contre la porte de la salle de bain se releva en sentant que Draco s'était calmé. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Il éteignit l'eau qui coulait toujours sur Draco, prit une serviète dans lequel il enveloppa Draco. 

Draco dormait toujours, il le porta à son lit et le mit sous les draps. Draco ne lachait pas Harry, il restait aggripé à lui. Harry ésseya tant bien que mal d'enlever ses vetements mouillés et une fois fait il se glissa à coté de Draco, le serrant contre son torse glacé. 

L'odeur de la peau mouillée de Draco était ennivrante mais pour une fois, il ne tenterait rien, de toute façon voir Draco dans cet état l'avait calmé.

Harry repensa à leur journée. Qui était réellement cette Elisabeth? Il fronça les sourcils, cette fille lui r'appellait quelqu'un.

Draco se serra contre lui en frissonant. Harry l'enroula plus étroitement dans la serviette. Si Draco se serrait contre lui alors qu'il était encore mouillé, il attraperait un coup de froid. Harry sourit, Draco lorsqu'il était réveillé l'appellait toujours Potter et ils se chamaillaient beaucoup alors qu'une fois endormi, le petit blond se serrait contre lui. Peut être qu'un jour, Draco se serrerait contre lui en étant éveillé... Mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui blamer sa méfiance, aprés tout Draco ne connaissait que très peu de lui...

Harry carressait l'épaule de Draco, il hésitait à réveiller le jeune homme, à se séparer de son étreinte mais il allait bientôt être l'heure du diner et il n'avait pas très envie que les Malefoy envoient quelqu'un les chercher...Surtout si c'était pour les découvrir tous deux, nu sous les draps.

Il posa un baiser sur le frond de Draco,

-Reveille toi, Draco. 

Puis pour ne pas gener Draco, il déssera les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine, se leva et s'habilla promptement. Draco ouvrit les yeux quelques temps après, les gardant fixés sur le plafond.

-Ils ne sont jamais content.

-Qui ça Draco?

-Mes parents. Quoi que je fasse ce n'est pas bien, rien n'est assez digne pour moi à part ce que eux choisisssent.

-...

-J'en ai marre Harry, finit Draco en se levant.

Harry sourit, Draco l'avait appellé par son prénom naturellement. Est ce qu'il commençait à l'apprivoiser?

-Descendons, le diner va être servit et avec un peu de chance cette godiche d'Elisabeth ne sera plus là.

-Tu connaissais déjà Elisabeth?

-Par Had..Que Dieu me garde, heureusement non! Et pas même de vue, une fille comme ça ne s'oublie pas!

C'était aussi ce que pensait Draco, une fille comme ça ne s'oubliait pas...Pourtant Elisabeth lui avait dit connaître Potter. Draco jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry, Potter lui mentait il? Quelle aurait pu être sa relation avec Elisabeth? Une simple connaissance perdue de vue?Une rivalité? Une amitié bafouée? Un amour passionnel frustré? 

Harry avait il été un petit ami trompé? Avait il au contraire lui même trahit Elisabeth?

Perdu dans ses pensées Draco s'était arrétté au milieu du couloir, fixant Harry pensivement. 

Harry lasse d'être fixé le réveilla,

-Draco je sais que j'ai un corps de réve mais retiens toi encore un peu s'il te plait, un domestique pourrait nous surprendre.

Draco ouvrit des yeux choqués et rougit en regardant à present ses pieds.

-Bouge Potter, tu me genes le passage.

Ou alors c'était Elisabeth qui lui avait mentit? Mais dans quel but, il la connaissait à peine...Dailleurs pourquoi Potter lui aurait mentit aussi pendant qu'on y était! Incompréhensible, il était peut être temps d'apprendre un peu plus à le connaître...

Harry sourit et s'écarta laissant Draco le préceder. Ils arrivérent dans la salle à manger. Comme d'habitude les parents Malefoy étaient déjà installer.

Ils commencérent à manger en silence et finalement Narcissaà qui ce silence ne convenait pas lança d'un ton badin,

-Chamante cette petite Elisabeth, féminine, raffinée, enthousiaste...N'est ce pas Lucius?

-Tout à fait et bon parti qui plus est, son père est, tiens toi bien Draco, le PDG de d'une entreprise immobilière étrangère! Mais je n'ai pas bien saisi son nom... Vraiment quel avantage ça serait si...

-Non je ne crois pas, coupa Draco, et puis ici c'est Potter qui souhaite travailler dans l'immobilier.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi buté Draco, nous en reparlerons donc plus tard, en privé.

Narcissa posa une main sur le bras de Harry en souriant,

-Ces chamailleries deviennent quotidiennes...

-Ne prennez pas cette peine Père, de plus je ne compte pas me marier de sitôt. Je m'en voudrais de donner à mon fils des grands parents comme vous...

-Suffit Draco! De quel droit nous insultes tu? Qui t'a élevé? Qui a comblé le moindre de tes désirs? Qui t'a nourri, logé, blanchi? Nous avons le droit d'exiger des contreparties! Tu te marrira selon le désir de tes parents, fera des héritiers et tu reprendra l'entreprise familliale!

-Je serais chirurgien, pacsé à un homme et serais adepte d'échangisme!

Les deux hommes campés sur leur position étaient levés, les points appuyés sur la table, il se faisaient face en soufflant bruyament. Harry ne pouvait s'empécher de trouver Draco grand dans cette attittude de défi.

Narcissa poussa un cri choqué,

-Draco, Lucius, un peu de tenue, nous avons un invité!

Draco jeta un regard furieux à l'assemblée et pour le deuxième diner d'affiler il sortit de table et monta dans sa chambre. 

-Mais que ferons nous de lui a la fin!

-Monsieur Malefoy, peut être serait il avisé d'attendre qu'il ai passé sa période rebelle? Je suis certain qu'alors il reviendra a de meilleurs sentiments...

-Tu as raison Harry. Soit, nous attendrons donc.

Narcissa soupira soulagée,

-Maintenant finissons de manger.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je vais aller voir comment il se porte. 

Harry sortit, monta les escaliers et hésita devant la chambre de Draco. Peut être faudrait il attendre qu'il se calme? Harry soupira, il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que Draco ai de tels rapports avec ses parents...

Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'un faible «entre» lui réponde.

Lorsqu'il entra, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Draco était assit dans son lit, il parraissait abatu mais ne semblait pas avoir pleuré.

Harry s'approcha et vint se mettre du coté de Draco et s'assit sur le lit. Les yeux de Draco luisaient dans la pénombre et regardaient Harry.

-Qui es tu? D'où viens tu...Harry?

-Du nord de la Cornouailles, petit je vivais à Tintagel sur la côte.

-Tintagel, tu vivais là? Il y a un village prés des ruines du château?

-Pas très loin il y en a un oui.

-J'ai déjà été visité les ruines lors d'un voyage scolaire, on dit que c'était le château du Roi Arthur?

-On dit ça oui, on dit aussi que c'est là que ce sont passé une grande part des amours de Tristan et Yseult. Le château aurait été une résidence du roi Marc'h de Cornouailles, époux d' Yseult et oncle de Tristan. Je préfère cette légende là à celle du Roi Arthur. 

-Tu y a vécu longtemps?

-Plus de dix ans, fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi l'as tu quitté? Tu ne t'y plaisais pas?

-Au contraire mais le site est devenu trop touristique pour moi et j'ai décidé de visiter le monde et d'emmagasiner le plus de savoir possible dans ma petite tête.

-Pourquoi avoir choisit Poudlard?

-Poudlard est un beau château, il me r'appelle par certains côtés mon Tintagel.

-TON Tintagel?

-Un jour je rachèterais le château à l'etat. C'est aussi un de mes réves.

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Merci. Et Draco s'endormit.

Harry le regarda puis levant tendrement la main vers le visage de Draco il souffla,

-Yseult, ma Blonde, habites tu Draco?

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode! Merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes!


	7. Chapitre 6

Voici la suite, je découvre encore de nouvelles choses sur le mode de fonctionnement de FFnet, je maudis l'anglais et vous souhaites une joyeuse Paque! J'espère ne pas faire trop de fautes (c'est pas faute de relire...) 

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, de l'action, du suspence, des sueurs froides, de l'émotion, des méchants, des nanas (ha tien non pas ça) (voix off de la doublure française de bruce Willis)

Chapitre 6:

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry revint de son habituelle balade nocturne dans le bois, il découvrit un Draco suant et haletant dans le lit. Le blond gémissait, en proie à un cauchemard, emmelé dans ses draps.

Harry s'approcha et observa le blond. Sous ses fines paupières les yeux s'agitaient en tout sens, ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps, ses jointures blanchissant. Des sons incohérents sortaient de sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait affolée.

Espérant réveiller Draco, Harry le secoua légèrement en l'appelant doucement mais sans succès.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, c'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait. La salle de bain avait des carreaux bleus et verts, un lavabo, une douche et une baignoire ivoire. Un grand miroir était placé au dessus du lavabo, il permettait de se voir presque entièrement. A coté il y avait des dizaines de flacons, petits et grands, de parfums, de lotions et de shampoings encombrants toute une étagère. Draco prennait visiblement soin de son corps, ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il ai la peau si douce. 

Harry trouva sous le lavabo un gant de toilette et dans un coin une bassine.

Il remplit la bassine d'eau fraiche et y trempa le gant. Il transporta le tout dans la chambre de Draco, posant le tout sur la table de nuit.

Il essora le gant et entreprit d'immidifier le front perlé de sueur de Draco. Celui ci se calma sous la fraicheur apaisante du gant. Harry replongeant régulièrement le gant dans l'eau descendait de plus en plus sur le visage, passant sur les joues, sur les lèvres roses. Descendant dans le cou il passa ensuite sur le torse en grands gestes circulaires. Draco fini par se calmer complètement, Harry ne s'arretant pas pour autant. Il continua ses soins, les gestes toujours emplits de douceur.

Il s'arreta, il sentait quelque chose...Il releva la tête et tendit l'oreille aux aguets. Quelqu'un approchait, il pouvait sentir une aura maléfique qui venait de l'extérieur. Il se leva méfiant reposant le gant dans la bassine et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il entrouvrit légèrement les rideaux et jeta un coup d'oeil perçant à l'extérieur.

Prés de la forêt une ombre rodait. Harry plissa les yeux essayant de déterminer ce que c'était, puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende il vit sortir plusieurs ombres de la foret, rejoignants la première. 

Ces apparitions inquiètérent Harry, qu'était ce que ce rassemblement? Puis soudain les ombres se mouvérent et d'un même ensemble elles s'approchèrent du manoir. Harry jura, on l'avait donc retrouvé?! Mais comment?! Puis la lumière se fit, Elisabeth! N'était ce pas la même aura que celle de ces créatures qu'il avait sentit émaner d'elle? Bon sang, il n'avait pas été assez prudent! Plus personne à présent dans le château n'était en sécurité. Il fallait fuir et vite.

Harry se jeta sur Draco, le secouant à présent sans ménagement.

-Draco! Bon sang Draco réveille toi!

-Quoi, quoi, quoi! Hurla Draco mi affolé mi énervé.

-Filons d'ici et vite, il y a dehors des créatures qui ne nous veulent pas que du bien. Habille toi vite, je t'expliquerais plus tard! Il faut prévenir tout le château, nous sommes en danger de mort.

Draco à présent réveiller enfilait promptement ses vetements,

-Si c'est une blague Potter elle n'est pas marrante. 

Puis il entraina Harry vers la chambre de ses parents, ils ouvrirent la porte en grand pour découvrir les Malefoy sans vie, égorgés sur le sol. Des hommes sombres étaient penchés sur eux et relèverent la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Sans attendre ils bondirent sur les nouveaux venu mais Harry fu plus rapide et claqua la porte. Il choppa Draco par le poignet et le traina derriére lui ne le laissant pas se remettre du choc causé par la vue de ses parents assassinés.

Dérrière eux le bruit d'une cavalcade se faisait entendre se r'approchant. Harry bifurqua dans un couloir et jura bruyamment, ils étaient prit en chasse et du monde arrivait aussi de ce coté.

Draco sembla alors se réveiller et entraina Harry de l'autre coté, ils longérent en courant plusieurs couloirs et alors qu'Harry se demandait si Draco n'était pas en train de paniquer le blond choppa une torche accrochée à un mur et fonça jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Harry fronça les yeux, il n'y avait à priori aucune issue par là et ils semblaient foncer droit dans le mur. Ce qu'ils auraient immanquablement fait si le mur ne s'était pas ouvert une demie seconde avant. Ils s'enfoncérent dans un étroit boyaux pendant que derrière eux se refermait le pan de mur. Ils entendirent les cris impuissants de leurs poursuivants qui n'avaient pas vu la maneuvre faite pour ouvrir le passage. 

Draco se permit alors de ralentir un peu, éssouflé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui parraissait frais comme une rose et a des lieux d'être essouflé. Draco fronça les sourcils et avança dans le couloir, s'éclairant de la torche qui par chance ne s'était pas éteinte pendant leur course. Harry le suivi en silence. Draco s'arreta à un croisement et expliqua à Harry qu'ils se trouvaient dans un réseau de couloirs, et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en entendent cela, qui s'étendait sous tout le domaine Malefoy.

Draco appuya sur une pierre paraissant légèrement plus noire que les autres et une porte dérobée s'ouvrit dans le mur. Ils entrérent alors dans une gigantesque salle naturelle, un ruisseau sortait d'un des mur, traversait la salle dans une rigole et disparaissait dans le mur opposé.

L'eau paraissait très claire.Draco l'informa qu'elle venait d'une nappe phréatique et était potable. Draco s'approcha de plusieurs cavités dans le fond de la salle, il y avait là une couchette assez grande et des provisions pour plusieurs semaines, des outils et du matériel comme des cordes, des vetements chauds ainsi qu'une petite table où s'étalait une carte, et des armes, couteaux de chasse, vieilles épées, et vieux fusils.

Harry s'approcha et les observa.

-Les armes sont inutiles, trop vieilles et surtout pas adaptées pour nous défendre contre nos poursuivants.

-On pourra rester là plusieurs jours, il y a quoi tenir un siège.

-On ne risque pas d'être découverts?

-Regarde la carte. C'est une carte des sous terrains, même s'ils ont trouvés une entrée il ne sont pas prêt de nous débusquer. Ils éxistent des dizaines de salles comme celle ci toutefois plus petites et moins amménagées.

Harry se détendit alors rassuré. 

-Avec toutes ces provisions tu aura de quoi tenir deux sièges, dit il à Draco

-On est deux, on partagera. Maintenant explique moi tout ce bordel?! 

En disant cela, Draco sembla enfin se rendre compte de leur situation, une fois l'adrénaline passée il se rendait enfin compte de ce que la mort de ses parents impliquait.

-Ho mon Dieu, mes parents...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur puis des larmes silencieuses de détresse coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses parents étaient morts, ses parents avaient été égorgés, il n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait rien comprit...

Harry le voyant ainsi éffondré s'approcha de lui, les explications viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant Draco avait besoin de réconfort. Il le prit dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras, Draco serra dans ses mains le col du T-shirt d'Harry pleurant cette fois à grands sanglots. Harry lui carréssait les cheveux d'une main apaisante lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots qu'il voulait réconfortants.

Il berça tendrement le corps du blond qui paraissait encore plus frèle, encore plus petit que d'habitude, et calma lentement ses soubressauts. 

Finalement, Draco épuisé s'endormi dans les bras de Harry, des larmes silencieuses continuant de couler dans son sommeil.

Harry s'appuyant contre un mur s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras en attrapant une couverture à portée de main pour l'enrouler autour de Draco. Son T-shirt était trempé des larmes du jeune homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et s'endormit à son tour.

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla il fut incapable de dire qu'elle heure il était, la torche éteinte, la salle était plongée dans un noir profond. Profond et silencieux, il n'entendait rien, pas même un souffle de Harry. Il leva sa main qui vint rencontrer les formes douces du visage au dessus de lui. La peau était douce et froide, Draco n'aurait su dire si Harry dormait ou pas, sa large poitrine ne se soulevait pas et aucun souffle ne s'échappait de ses lèvres ou de sa bouche entrouverte. Draco continuait son exploration passant des doigts légers sur les tempes d'Harry à ses lévres pleines où il s'attarda. Draco rougit de son audace, mais il était perdu et avait besoin de réconfort, de savoir qu'Harry ne l'abandonnerait pas. 

Il sentit doucement Harry rafermir sa prise sur lui et il baissa vite sa main qu'il rangea contre le torse puissant qui le soutenait. La salle obscure les gardait dans une agréable intimité qui fit à nouveau rougir Draco.

-Draco...

Son prénom avait été murmuré si doucement qu'il doutait de l'avoir entendu.

-Harry...Qui es tu? Et eux qui sont ils?! Pourquoi ont ils tué mes parents? Draco recommençait à paniquer.

Harry le calma doucement, déposant de légers baisers sur le front de Draco.

-Draco...Calme toi...Tu es en sécurité ici...Tu n'est pas seul, calme toi Draco.

Draco se calma doucement, Harry sentant pourtant qu'il pourrait repaniquer à tout instant, il continua à carresser la tête appuyée contre son torse.

-Draco, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain ni tout à fait vivant. Pourtant en moi il reste une étincelle de vie, d'espoir. Ceux qui nous poursuivent ne sont pas non plus vivant mais eux n'ont jamais été humains, ce sont de chasseurs, des traqueurs. Ce sont des monstres créer par quelqu'un d'encore plus monstrueux qu'eux. Nous sommes tout deux leurs cibles et...

-Mais et mes parents?! Ils n'ont rien fait eux! Alors pourquoi sont ils...

-Je suppose qu'ils étaient des dommages colatéraux, ils n'ont aucun interet pour le monstre qui nous cherche.

-Alors ils sont morts...par ma faute? C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts, si je n'avais pas été là...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais celle de celui qui nous traque, tu n'es pour rien dans leur mort.

-Mais pourquoi te traquent ils? Pourquoi me traquent ils?

Draco recommençait à paniquer, à sangloter, à gémir lorsqu'Harry le coupa d'une main sur la bouche,

-Chut! Ils sont tout près... 


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez abusé des chocolats, j'aurais ainsi la conscience un peu plus tranquille.

Je m'excuse encore pour les éventuelles fautes.

Ce chapitre va faire plaisir à certain(e)s

Chapitre 7:

Draco se crispa, vraiment il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de faire le point. Il tendit l'oreille essayant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais rien, il n'entendait rien du tout.

Harry se dégagea lentement aprés lui avoir murmuré un « ne bouge pas » au creux de l'oreille. Il se leva aussi souple et silencieux qu'un chat et traversa la salle.

Draco resté seul dans le noir sentait la panique le regagner peu à peu, il s'efforça de se controler respirant profondément. Une fois sa respiration et les battements de son coeur calmés, il réfléchit à sa situation.

Des « monstres » dont il ne savait rien le traquaient et il avait été obligé par la force des évenements de faire confiance à Harry dont finalement il ne connaissait pas les intentions à son égard.

Harry était entré dans sa vie, il s'était installé chez lui, avait investi son lit et l'avait embarqué dans une histoire de course poursuite dont il ne savait rien sinon qu'ils étaient tous deux la cible. Harry savait il déjà que Draco serait la cible de cette attaque lorsqu'il était entré si intimement dans sa vie? Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'il n'était « pas tout à fait humain ni tout à fait vivant. », qu'avait il voulu dire? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait?Etait il aussi comme ces monstres qui le poursuivaient?Pouvait il vraiment lui faire confiance?

Draco avait mal à la tête, il était fatigué, stréssé, angoissé. Il se sentait pris au piège dans les souterrains, piégé comme un rat... Harry ne revenait pas. Où était il? Était il sorti? Il n'entendait strictement rien, ne voyait rien et angoissait de secondes en secondes devant l'absence d'Harry, devant le vide de cette grande salle. Il se recroquevilla contre le mur, enroulé dans sa couverture.

Harry, lui, avait traversé silencieusement la salle, enjambant d'un bond souple le ruisseau. Il s'approcha de la porte camouflée et y colla son oreille. Dans le couloir il y avait du mouvement, le réseau de couloir avait beau être un véritable dédale, leurs poursuivants avaient eux, un odorat très sensible. Comment Harry allait il pouvoir faire pour se nourrir? Il ne tiendrait jamais plus de 2 jours enfermé ici avec Draco... Il jeta un coup d'oeil au fond de la salle, Draco parraissait abattu.

Si Harry sortait d'ici, il serait à coup sur repérés et la cache surement découverte. Il faudrait donc en changer régulièrement...Pour chaque fois où il aurait besoin de se nourrir...il faudrait qu'ils sément les pistes en changeant de cache.

Et sortir du domaine? Ils seraient immédiatement pris en chasse...

Ou alors...il faudrait tous les tuer. Il soupira, ça prométtait d'être une vraie partie de plaisir, combien étaient ils? Une vingtaine?

Harry retourna vers Draco, voyant celui ci regarder le vide, il prit une torche et l'alluma, il y en avait très peu dans cette salle, il faudrait économiser mais cela n'empécherait pas que Draco soit obligé de rester dans le noir s'ils ne se débarrassaient pas bientôt de leurs chasseurs. Quand à ce déplacer dans les couloirs la torche allumée c'était impensable, la fumée les ferait repérer rapidement.

Draco s'était retourné vers la source de lumière. Il clignait des yeux éblouit. Les reflets du feu jouaient sur ses cheveux blonds les irisant d'or. Draco était vraiment magnifique ainsi pensa Harry en fixant la torche sur le mur.

-Il faudra les économiser, il n'en reste que très peu.

-Qui est tu Harry?

-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question.

Harry avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, Draco était troublé, qu'avait dit Harry? Qu'il n'était pas humain et...pas vivant?

Harry reprit,

-Bien sans m'apesantir je vais faire un rapide résumé. Je suis né en 1150 sous le nom de Tristan , à seize ans, j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, Yseult. Un amour impossible puisqu'elle était promise à mon oncle, le Roi Marc'h de Cornouailles, avec qui je vivais à Tintagel. J'ai quitté le château et me suis marié. Quelques mois plus tard je me faisais mordre au cou par une créature de la nuit. Je tombais gravement malade et alors qu'Yseult était en route pour me soigner, je suis mort.

On me déposa dans le caveau du château de Tintagel où je fis ma transformation en la créature que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne pus jamais me montrer aux autres étant considéré comme mort. Je me nourissais de sang d'animaux, rats, essentiellement. Yseult mourut de chagrin peu après ma mort officielle, je n'ai rien pus faire, je n'ai pas osé lui montrer le monstre que j'étais devenu.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu es devenu?

-N'as tu pas deviné? Je suis un vampire.

Draco était abasourdit, c'était inimaginable, impossible, complétement délirant. Pour un peu on se serait cru dans une mauvaise fanfiction.

-continue.

-Aprés sa mort, j'ai en quelque sorte « hiberné » je me suis endormis pendant plusieurs siècles et lorsque je me suis réveillé, le château était en ruine et ouvert aux touristes. J'ai décidé de voyager afin d'acquerir le plus de connaissances possible. Un jour, lors de mes recherches j'ai croisé la route d'un scientifique, Tom Riddle.

-Tom Riddle? Mais c'est...

-Le prof de biologie oui. Nous nous sommes lié d'amitié et j'ai fini par lui parler de ma condition. Je ne connaissais personne à part lui, j'étais seul et ne pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un me torturait. Seulement voilà, Riddle en tant que scientifique a voulu pratiquer des expériences sur moi, si au début je me suis laissé faire j'ai fini par vite arreter lorsqu'il a voulut tester ma résistance mentale à la douleur. J'ai fuis et Riddle n'a jamais cesser de me pourchasser.

-J'ai du mal à assimiler tout ça, c'est complétement fou ce que tu me racontes là. Quelles preuves peux tu apporter à tes dire?

-Tu veux des preuves?

En un clignement de paupière Harry était dans le dos de Draco, lui tenant d'une main la tête penchée, cou dévoilé, et de l'autre le serant contre son corps. Draco était tendu, il n'avait pas vu Harry se déplacer et n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. Il était incapable de bouger, Harry le serrant doucement mais surement. Il haleta, si Harry était vraiment un vampire alors il était à sa merci. C'était troublant de sentir le corps d'Harry serrer contre le sien, de se sentir dominé, protégé? Dans les bras d'Harry.

Harry voyant le trouble du jeune homme entre ses bras pencha sa tête sur son cou et souffla doucement dessus. Draco soupira, sa tête tournait, il s'appuya contra Harry posant sa tête sur son épaule. Harry sourit victorieux et déposa de légers baisers sur le tendre cou, de la clavicule jusqu'à l'oreille dont il attrapa le lobe entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter. Draco avait des frissons, une douce chaleur l'envahissait, il gémit de bien être. Harry fit glisser sa main sur le ventre de Draco le caressant à travers le mince T-shirt qu' il avait à peine pris le temps d'enfiler en sortant de la chambre.

Draco tremblait, frissonait, gémissait sous les baisers et les caresses d'Harry peu à peu il perdait pieds avec la réalité. Il se retourna dans les bras d'Harry et leva la tête vers lui, le regardant dans ses yeux verts. Des yeux qui à ce moment là n'avait plus rien du regard sombre qu'Harry avait la première fois que Draco l'avait vu, ils étaient au contraire clairs et doux et la lueur de la torche dansait dedans. Draco fixa les lèvres rouges de son vis à vis et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds y posa délicatement les siennes en un chaste baiser avant de se reculer les joues rougies et le regard fièvreux. Alors qu'il allait se dégager, Harry rafermit sa douce étreinte autour de lui et lui sourit. Draco répondit timidement au sourire et posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry fermant les yeux, se sentant apaisé.

Harry lui releva la tête du bout des doigts et emprisonna sa lèvre inférieur entre les siennes. Draco sursauta, Harry venait de planter deux dents pointues dans sa lèvre et à présent léchait lentement les gouttes de sang qui perlaient.

Sentant sur sa langue la douceur et la chaleur de ce sang, Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur Draco, son sang était excitant quelques gouttes à peine suffisait pour le mettre en émoi, pour le réchauffer. Il ne lui en aurait fallut que légèrement plus pour sentir à nouveau le sang circuler dans son corps

Harry souffla,

-Ton sang est exceptionnel Draco, il n'est pas comme celui d'un humain ordinaire et c'est pour ça que tu es traqué.

Draco était encore troublè, il leva des yeux perdu vers Harry,

-Mais qui?

-Des monstres, des chimères crées par Tom Riddle, des monstres assoiffés de sang, ils ont une très mauvaise vue, mais un odorat très fin. Tom Riddle les a crée pour des expéreinces, pour qu'ils lui servent de larbins, de tueurs à gages ou de chasseurs.

Il hésita un instant puis reprit,

-Et c'est pour ton sang que Tom Riddle te veux.

-Mais comment ont ils trouvés le manoir? Comment savent ils où j'habites et comment savent ils de quelles manières si prendre pour désamorcer les alarmes?

-Je crains qu'Elisabeth est dérrière tout ça.

-Elisabeth? M'enfin...

-Ce n'est qu'une possibilité. Maintenant ce n'est pas le plus important, il faut que nous sortions d'ici vivant. De plus il faudra que je sorte régulièrement pour me nourrir et,

-Mais tu mangeais avec nous ces derniers temps...

Draco se crispa, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ses parents. Harry devinant ses tourments appuya la tête de Draco contre son torse, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Cette nourriture là ne me permet pas de vivre, enfin si je peux dire, je sortais les soirs dans la forêt pour chasser.

Draco leva vers lui un regard interrogateur,

-Tu...chassais?

-Seulement des animaux rassure toi. Le problème étant que si j'arrive à sortir d'ici pour aller chasser, il repèreront la cache à coup sur, il faudrait donc en changer souvent.

-Est ce que tu tues obligatoirement quand tu...te nourries?

Harry regarda Draco rougir, perplexe.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Répond seulement.

-Non je ne tue pas obligatoirement, j'ai dailleur l'habitude de ne pas le faire, je prend juste la quantité de sang qu'il me faut, quitte à prendre plusieurs victimes.

Draco rougit,

-Alors peut être que...Tu pourrais te servir de moi...Un peu?

Harry le regarda éberlué, quelle proposition délicate...Mais si indécente! Harry eu un fin sourire, Draco ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Il se pencha vers Draco et déposa quelques baisers papillons dans son cou.

-Merci Draco, souffla t'il. Maintenant va te coucher.

-Mais s'ils arrivent?

-Je veillerais, dit il en soulevant Draco dans ses bras et en allant le déposer sur la couche. Il adorait voir Draco rougir ainsi. Il remonta la couverture sur le corps du blond et s'allongea à ses cotés, lui offrant son épaule pour appuyer sa tête.

Draco s'endormit dans les bras rassurants d'Harry qui veillait sur son sommeil. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas grand chose d'autre à faire pour l'instant.


	9. Chapitre 8

Voici la suite. J'avoue ne pas avoir été trop à l'aise sur la fin du chapitre et peut être que ça se sent. C'est quelque chose d'avoir l'habitude de lire ce genre de chose c'est autre chose que de les écrire...surtout pour une première fois. Ose le faire? Ne le fait pas?

Mais de quoi l'auteur nous parle?

Ben lisez.

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle me font trés plaisir, je répond quand je peux, Hermoni si tu veux me laisser une adresse mail pour que je puisse répondre à tes reviews (ça me démange depuis le début) n'hésites pas, idem pour toi yaoi94!

Excusez encore les fautes, je me relis mais peut être pas assez.

Chapitre 8 :

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir, la torche s'était éteinte. Il essaya de dicerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité mais elle était telle qu'il ne voyait rien. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être, si dehors il faisait jour ou nuit. Ici dans cette salle souterraine il faisait nuit.

Il y avait un corps froid étendu prés de lui. Un bras passé autour de sa taille, un autre lui servant d'oreiller. Harry, Harry le vampire qui lui avait dit qu'il avait un sang spécial. Spécial en quoi?

Il se dégagea doucement et entreprit de repérer le ruisseau souterrain au bruit. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, son ouïe s'était énormément développée, il repéra le ruisseau et s'en approcha précautieusement. Il ne s'agissait pas de tomber dedans, son maigre T-shirt et son pantalon en toile ne le protégeant déjà que très peu du froid.

Il s'agenouilla prés du ruisseau et approcha à tâton ses mains de l'eau vive. Elle était très froide mais il avait la gorge séche et elle lui fit un bien fou.

Il pris un peu d'eau dans ses mains et se la passa sur le visage, passant ses mains humides dans ses cheveux. Il grogna, ils étaient tout emmélés et ne devais plus être très propre. Il avait de plus en plus très envie de se laver, quitte à le faire à l'eau froide.

Il enleva ses vetements, frissonant dans le froid et l'humidité ambiante de la salle. Il plongea une jambe dans l'eau, toujours assis sur le rebord il retient à grand peine un hurlement. L'eau était si froide. Il ne pu pourtant s'empécher de gémir sous la morsure du froid. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et essaya de voir si il avait pieds.

Il descendit peu à peu dans l'eau froide en haletant, il descendit jusqu'au bassin, se retourna face au rebord et se laissa descendre de plus en plus, s'immergeant jusqu'au épaules. Non, il n'avait toujours pas pieds.

Il sentit alors quelque chose le froler, il hurla de peur et alors qu'une tentacule s'enroulait autour de sa cheville le tirant vers le fond, une main se saisit fortement de son poignet, l'empechant de disparaître dans l'eau froide. Une deuxième main l'attrapa sous une aisselle et il se sentit soulever de l'eau avec une force phénoménale. Il geint de douleur lorsque la tentacule se serra un peu plus autour de sa cheville. Cependant Harry le tirait toujours hors de l'eau et la tentacule finit par le lacher avant de disparaître dans l'eau profonde aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait attaqué.

Draco entoura de ses bras la nuque d'Harry, glissant sa tête dans son cou, haletant de peur, crispé et tremblant. Harry lui chuchota des mots incohérents mais néanmoins rassurants à l'oreille. Draco avait peur et voulait à tout prix s'éloigner du ruisseau et de ses tentacules ce que fit Harry le ramenant vers la couche.

Harry le serrait fortement dans ses bras lui passant lentement la main dans le dos pour le calmer. Draco était tétanisé et c'est une forte brulure à la chevillequi le tira de son apathie. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était glacé mais surtout totalement nu.

Il grogna demandant à Harry de le déposer, géné de cette trop grande promiscuitée et de sa nudité. Harry le déposa délicatement sur ses pieds le soutenant toujours. Ce qu'il eu raison de faire car alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversait la cheville, draco manqua de s'écrouler.

Harry l'assit sur la couche et palpa la cheville de Draco.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça?!

-Je ne sais. As tu mal?

-Oui, je ne vois rien, s'il te plait Harry allume une torche.

-Je vais plutôt allumer un feu, tu es glacé, il faut te réchauffer si tu ne veux pas tomber malade.

-Mais nous n'avons presque plus de bois.

-Tampis tu fera sans, je te guiderais dans le noir si il le faut.

Draco essayait en parlant de se distraire de la douleur.

-C'est parce que tu es un vampire que tu vois dans le noir?

-Comme en plein jour oui, ma résistence physique, ma force et ma rapidité viennent aussi de là.

Doucement quelques petites flammes commencèrent à s'élever pour finalement monter d'un coup le bois étant très sec.

Harry r'approcha Draco prés du feu, lui mettant une couverture sur les épaules. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cheville et pâlit.

Sa cheville était toute tuméfiée, elle paraissait brulée et un liquide jaune s'écoulait de la plaie qui faisait le tour de la cheville. Ce n'était pas beau à voir et Draco crut qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-Du poison je suppose. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a attaqué mais ce n'est pas passé loin.

-Tais toi! Ne dis pas ça comme ça!

-Du calme, je peux peut être t'aranger ça, me fais tu confiance?

Draco balbutia, incertain.

-Je...Je ne sais pas...Oui surement, je suppose que je peux.

Si Harry se vexa il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Alors laisse moi faire, dit il en se penchant sur la cheville de Draco.

Draco se tendit lorsque les lévres d'Harry se posérent sur la plaie. Mais que faisait il?

Harry aspira le liquide le recrachant ensuite par terre. Draco écoutait les bruits de sucion mi-figue, mi-raisin. C'était répugnant mais Harry faisait ça pour lui.

Harry répéta plusieurs fois l'opération puis déchirant des bandelettes de la chemise il s'éloigna vers le ruisseau où il les trempa dans l'eau, peu intimidé par ce qui pouvait s'y cacher.

Lorsqu'il revient, Draco éxaminait sa plaie ou s'écoulant maintenant du sang. Il leva la tête vers Harry, le regardant avec un air indéfinissable. Harry s'accroupit près de lui et expliqua,

-Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ton sang est si spécial.

Draco le regarda perplexe et Harry continua ses explication tout en enroulant les bandes autour de la cheville bléssée.

-T'es tu déjà bléssé Draco? As tu remarqué à quel point tu guérrissait vite? As tu remarqué qu'il ne te restait jamais de cicatrices? Tu as quelque chose dans ton sang qui fait que tes cellules se régénèrent très vite. C'est ce qui fait que tu es si spécial pour Riddle.

-Mais à quoi mon sang lui servirait il? Et comment a t'il découvert cela alors que je l'ignorais moi même?

-Souviens toi que c'est de Riddle dont il s'agit. Le fou qui crée des chimères, imagine quels avantages lui apporterait ton sang! Le problème de ses chimères c'est qu'elles ne sont pas vivantes, il a besoin pour les créer d'êtres morts. Seulement un cadavre ne peut pas regénérez ces cellules, ce qui expliquent pourquoi elles doivent se nourrir de sang d'êtres vivants et ne sont pas invincibles. Mais avec a partir de ton sang Draco, il pourrait créer des chimères immortelles, sans compter tout les avantages qu'il pourrait tirer d'un sang comme ça, si il arrive à synthétiser ton sang il pourrait faire pression sur les gouvernements et obtenir tout ce dont il réve, il pourrait devenir le maître du monde, en créeant des virus dont lui seul aurait l'antidote. Ton sang pourrait devenir pour la médecine la solution, le remède à bien des maladies jusqu'alors incurables, mais il pourrait aussi en devenir la plus grande menace.

Draco encore une fois était abasourdi par toutes ces révélations, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, une telle chose pouvait exister?!

-Mais comment a t'il découvert la particularité de mon sang?

-Tu n'a pas toujours vécu ici n'est ce pas?

Draco rougit,

-Etant petit j'ai eu quelque problèmes de santé et ai été envoyé chez une tante dans une ville à une centaines de kilomètres d'ici, prés d'un hopital pédiatrique spécialisé et...

Harry continua,

-Et Tom Riddle était ton pédiatre sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, il m'utilisait encore à l'époque, et m'avait parlé de ton cas. Seulement une affaire de trafic d'organes l'a mené en prison, il a donc perdu ta trace et moi j'en ai profité pour retourner à Tintagel.

Je ne sais pas comment il t'a retrouvé, il a dut avoir accés plus ou moins légalement à ton dossier.

-Mais et toi dans l'histoire, c'est un hasard que tu te trouve ici? Un hasard que tu soit arrivé en même temps que Riddle fut engagé? Un hasard que tu soit arrivé dans ma classe, et que tu te soit installé chez moi?

Harry hésita et pour la première fois Draco le vit rougir.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait un hasard, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus pour l'instant, saches juste que mes intentions envers toi sont tout à fait honorables, finit il avec un grand sourire.

Draco avait peur de ce que l'utilisation de son sang pourrait impliquer. Harry suivant le cheminement de son pensées le coupa,

-Draco, même si ton sang pourrait sauver des vies, sacrifierais tu pour autant ta vie? Accepterais tu d'être éxaminé, de servir de cobaye? Pour avoir déjà servi de cobaye, je peux t'assurer que personne ne mérite cela, pas même un animal. Les scientifiques trouveront bien un autre moyen que ton sang pour faire leurs médicaments...

Draco était troublé, non il ne voulait pas servir de cobaye, mais...c'était tellement égoiste comme façon de penser alors qu'il pourrait sauver des vies...

-Tu ne devrais pas gacher ta vie comme cela même au profit d'autres, de plus ton sang pourrait aussi être mal utiliser, beaucoup comme Riddle n'hésiteraient pas à s'en servir pour gagner des sommes considérables. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, n'est ce pas Draco?

Draco le fixa quelques temps avant de baisser ses yeux vers sa cheville qu'Harry tenait toujours en main. Harry suivant son regard sourit, aprés un dernier regard à Draco il se pencha vers sa cheville, caressant de ses mains douces et déposant des baisers sur sa jambe en remontant jusqu'au genou où il s'attarda.

Draco frissonnait, devait il se laisser faire? Etait il prêt à avoir se genre de relation? Harry l'attirait il? Il tendit la main vers Harry pour lui glisser la main dans les cheveux. Harry les avaient bruns, indisciplinés mais surtout soyeux, Draco se rendit compte qu'il aimait y glisser les doigts, il rougit en croisant le regard vert d'Harry qui avait relevé la tête et lui souriait charmeur.

Draco descendit la main sur la tempe d'Harry qui appuya sa tête contre la paume de Draco. Les doigts fins descendirent sous l'oreille, derriére la machoire, glissèrent sous le menton avant de remonter sur les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sous la caresse.

Il hésita avant de glisser un doigt dans la bouche chaude de Harry, une langue s'enroula autour avant de le sucer et de le mordiller. Draco avait chaud malgrè sa nudité et sa précédente baignade. Il sentait Harry sucer lentement son doigt et était hypnotisé par cette bouche qui avait capturé son doigt.

Il se mit à genoux face à Harry qui fit de même se r'approchant du corps nu de Draco sans toutefois le toucher. Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et tout doucement ouvrit la bouche pour libérer le doigt. Draco regardait fixement cette bouche rose et charnue qui l'avait réchauffé juste en suçant son doigt. Harry porta la main de Draco à hauteur de son visage afin qu'il prenne son propre doigt en bouche. Puis il joignit ses lèvres à celles de Draco, caressant de sa langue le doigt de Draco. Draco qui jusque là était resté silencieux, ébété, geignit sentant sur son doigt le contact de leur langues se caressant.

Il enleva son doigt de la bouche et entoura le cou d'Harry de ses deux bras. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant le sexe de Draco se réveiller tout doucement, il glissa ses mains dans son dos, caressent la courbe des reins et collant son bassin contre le sien.

Draco haleta lorsqu'il sentit son sexe serrer entre leur corps, il amorça des petits mouvements de bassin inconscient alors que leur baiser se faisait plus passionné.

Harry l'allongea sur leur lit de fortune et se coucha sur lui s'appuyant de chaque coté de la tête de Draco, baisant ses lèvres puis descendant dans le cou léchant et mordillant la peau sensible, Draco caressant son dos et sa nuque.

Voyant Draco ralentir ses gestes, Harry se rendit compte que le blond n'était peut être pas prêt à aller plus loin et que lui même devrait pour cela avoir pu se nourrir. Harry inspira l'odeur de Draco le nez dans le cou de Draco, les lèvres sur une artère palpitante de vie.

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Draco avant d'être trop tenté, l'odeur du jeune homme sous lui l'ennivrant déjà bien assez et doucement ils se calmèrent, restant simplement enlacés, méditant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et sur ce que cela impliquerait ou non dans leur comportement vis à vis de l'autre.

Harry glissa sur le coté prennant Draco dans ses bras, le nez dans les cheveux fins du blond et remonta la couverture sur eux d'eux, il avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir réchauffer Draco mais espèrait qu'au moins, le blond n'attraperait pas froid. Draco était tourné vers le feu regardant les flammes danser tout en se blotissant contre Harry.

Il avait sa réponse, si cela n'allait pas trop vite, il était prêt pour ce genre de relation avec Harry, il avait su s'arretter avant que les choses ne dérapent et Draco lui en était reconnaissant il n'était pas prêt à aller trop vite trop loin.

Il sourit, Harry avait su lui faire oublier son agression de tantôt.

Il s'endormit, apaisé.


	10. Chapitre 9

Voilà la suite!

N'hésitez pas à me critiquer surtout, les bonnes comme les mauvaises m'aident à avancer!

(Pour Hermoni, tampis pour toi si tu me donne pas ton adresse e-mail. Je plaisante j'imagine trés bien ta situation, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un pc personnel, ça évite d'être considéré comme une bête curieuse du genre "haa elle lit des trucs pervers" on me l'a déjà fait)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 9

Harry fut réveillé par un léger bruissement. Les yeux fermés il tendit l'oreille, les vibrations que faisait le moindre insecte, la moindre vaguelette dans l'air se répercutaient sur son tympan.

Une souris longeait le mur à droite en trotinant, un scarabé fouissait dans la poussière, des moucherons et autres insctes volaient en zigzagant et un fin filet d'eau s'écoulait du plafond le long d'un mur, traçant ensuite une rigole dans la poussière pour rejoindre le ruisseau.

Il entendait tout avec une perception accrue, il n'y avait rien d'étrange, mais alors qu'est ce qui l'avait réveillé? Le ruisseau coulait comme d'habitude, pas de vaguelettes inhabituelles...Ou presque. C'était infime et pourtant, quelque chose troublait la surface de l'eau, la danse des vaguelettes. C'était immobile, silencieux et pourtant une alarme résonna dans sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau qui voulait se faire discréte. La créature aux tentacules empoisonnés?

Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était mauvais. Seul il n'aurait pas hésité à sauter au cou de la bête mais là il y avait Draco, et il ne fallait pas qu'il soit mélé à une possible confrontation. Il rageat, quelle malchance! En plus Draco était nu et dormait. Quelle était le temps de réaction de la bête? Aurait il le temps de sauter sur les vetements de Draco et de le réveiller? Peut être mais combien de temps metterait Draco à se réveiller et à reprendre ses esprits?

Un nouveau bruissement. La créature se remettait en mouvement et venait dans leur direction. Il n'avait plus le temps, au moment où un tentacule allait s'abattre sur eux, il saisit Draco par la taille et bondit prés des habits laissés au sol la veille.

Draco, brutalement réveillé, hurla de terreur, il entendit vaguement Harry lui dire de se calmer mais était à présent incapable du moindre son. Il avait le souffle coupé, Harry les avait fait attérir prés du feu et au dessus d'eux se dressait la créature la plus affreuse qu'il n'ai jamais vu de sa vie. Une immonde silhouette les surplombait,elle était couverte de tentacules fouettants l'air, avait deux pattes de mante religieuse devant, et une gueule grande ouverte aux dents aussi pointues que des épées et suintantes de bave...Ou de venin. Mais surtout elle devait mesurer six bon métres de hauteur.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il y avait vraiment de droles de créatures sous le manoir Malfoy...Ou alors c'était un sbire de Riddle! Il donna un coup de pied dans les braises encore rougeoyante du feu en les projetant sur la créature qui recula en gémissant. Il avait bien raison, en tant que créature de l'eau elle craignait énormément le feu. Avisant une corniche au dessus d'eux à une quinzaine de métres du sol il bondit, Draco dans les bras, afin de le mettre hors de portée des tentacules mortelles.

Draco lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, Harry lui recommenda,

-Ne te déplace pas surtout, tu risquerais de tomber. Habille toi le plus rapidement possible, j'essaye de voir si on peut se débarrasser du monstre.

Draco gémit,

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-La créature à tentacules qui t'a attaqué hier, maintenant dépèche toi et fait attention tu es très loin du sol ici.

Puis il bondit en bas, attérissant sur la tête de la créature, évitant les tentacules, il sortit des griffes rétractyles longues d'une vingtaine de centimètres qu'il plongeat profondément dans le crane du monstre. La créature hurla de douleur, son cri assourdissant, résonnant dans la salle. Harry plongea à nouveau ses ongles dans le crane sous lui et se fit éjecter par les tentacules qui battaient l'air furieusement.

La créature s'échappa et redisparue dans l'eau profonde du ruisseau.

Harry avait violement percuté le mur, il était étourdit et sa vision était trouble, pourtant il devait se dépécher de se relever et d'éloigner Draco d'ici. Si la créature était bien à la solde de Riddle alors leur cache était découverte et le ruisseau était à présent une faille trop importante pour leur sécurité.

Il se leva péniblement, et tituba un peu avant de bondir souplement prés de Draco sur la corniche. Celui ci avait réussi à s'habiller et n'osait bouger, terrifier.

-Il s'est passé quoi? Et le monstre est où? Est ce que tu va bien? J'ai eu tellement peur!

-Calme toi, je vais te descendre d'ici, nous prendrons quelques affaires dont la carte et nous allons essayer de changer d'endroit le plus silencieusment possible, les chasseurs de Riddle sont surement encore là et ils rappliqueront vite fait quand il sauront où est cette salle.

Il prit Draco dans ses bras et descendit lestement. Ils prirent la couverture, la carte et quelques vivres qu'ils glissérent dans un sac et Harry prit Draco par le bras le guidant à travers la salle, l'aidant à franchir le ruisseau.

Il colla son oreille sur le pan de mur coulissant et se concentra sur les vibrations de l'air et du sol tentant de faire abstraction des bruits que pouvait faire Draco. Il n'entendait rien, les chasseurs n'étaient pas dans ce couloir.

Il serra Draco dans ses bras une dernière fois, lui déposant un baiser sur le front et lui chuchota à l'oreille,

-Je vais te guider, ai confiance, si je te dis de courir, fais le du plus vite que tu peux. Si tu te perds je saurais te retrouver.

Draco acquiesca, pas rassuré pour autant.

Harry actionna un levier et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, il attrapa Draco par le bras et c'est à grands pas qu'ils s'avancérent dans le couloir.

Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes Harry les guidant dans les couloirs en se réperant sur la carte, lorsqu'un bruit dans un couloir perpendiculaire les firent stopper. Draco sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélerer, avaient ils été repéré? Harry lui tenant la main fermement se pencha sur Draco et lui souffla à l'oreille,

-court et ne te retourne pas, je les retiendrais, puis te rejoindrais. Vas y !

Draco gémit et s'élança dans le noir, il entendit une bref cavalcade derrière lui puis des bruits de lutte. Il accéléra, sa peur d'être rattrapé surpassant sa peur de se cogner contre un mur.

De son coté, Harry faisait face à trois chasseurs, toutes griffes dehors il bondissait, mordait, griffait et tranchait sans pitié. Il mis rapidement un des chasseurs à terre mais déjà il s'affaiblissait, il ne s'était pas nourri depuis longtemps. De plus il s'inquiétait pour Draco, il n'y avait ici que trois chasseurs, où étaient donc les autres?

Il plongeat évitant croc mortel, son adversaire actuel était un mélange de lion de chauve souris et de crocodile. Du lion il avait les pattes puissantes et le pelage, de la chauve souris la tête et les ailes, et du crocodile la longue queue écaillée dont il évitait tant bien que mal les violents assauts.

Après avoir fait tomber cette adversaire, il bondit à la suite de Draco, essayant dans sa précipitation de déterminer par où le blond avait fuit.

Enfin il repéra sa piste. Derriére lui, le dernier chasseur le poursuivait, il aurait bien le temps de s'en occuper plus tard, pour l'instant sa priorité était de retrouver Draco.

Soudain un cri devant lui lui glaça le sang. Draco ! Il accéléra encore et au détour d'un couloir il tomba sur la meute de chimères. Elles tenaient Draco qui se débattait, avec l 'energie du désespoir il se jeta sur elles en hurlant, féroce.

Il tua deux chimères d'un coup de griffes. Harry à se moment là était effrayant, ses traits étaient crispés dans une grimace affreuse, dents et griffes sortient, ses yeux flamboyaient de haine, ses. cheveux étaient hérrissés sur sa tête. Il n'avait alors plus rien du Harry tendre et protecteur, celui là était sanguinaire et déchainé.

Il était insaisissable, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arreter...Jusqu'à ce qu'une des créatures trouve dans son dos une faille et lui assene un puissant coup dans la nuque. Harry s'effondra en gémissant, les cris de Draco lui emplissait la tête, il s'évanouit, impuissant et désespéré. Draco hurla une dernière fois, paniqué, avant de se faire à son tour assommer.

_La suite au prochain épisode, désolée de vous laissez comme ça en plein suspence!_


	11. Chapitre 10

désolée, je me suis faite désirée, mais j'avais du boulot :) voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements!

* * *

Chapitre 10:

* * *

Draco se réveilla en gémissant, un seau d'eau glacé vidé sur la tête. Il avait très mal à la tête, une douleur qui lui vrillait les tympas. Il voulût porter les mains à sa tête et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient enchainés au mur. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succés, le sang avait coulé de son crane et lui collait à présent les cils.

La pièce était froide et humide. Le sol était de pierre, il avait un peu de paille. Il essaya de se déplacer à quatres pattes, de ramper, mais impossible, ses chaines le retenaient trop près du mur.

Il tendit l'oreille, il y avait quelqu'un. Mais qui? Un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il gémit encore une fois laissant le désespoire l'envahir puis il s'évanouit.

..._Ailleurs_...

Harry se réveilla doucement, un gant d'eau tiède posé sur son front. Il papillona des yeux, laissant la lumière lui envahir les pupilles. Il était dans un lit à baldaquin aux rideux verts. Une main passa sur son front, il tourna légèrement la tête, puis bondit hors du lit, crocs et griffes sorties s'éloignant au plus vite de la personne qui lui faisait face.

-Riddle, cracha-t-il dans un rictus.

Un rire lui répondit,

-Je t'ai connu plus familier mon cher Harry!

Harry recula le plus possible loin de cet homme sans le quitter des yeux. Il butta contre le mur et resta tendu, sur ses gardes.

Tom Riddle lui sourit dangereusement.

-Que vas tu faire maintenant? Fuir encore? Je t'avoue que je suis étonné, ces années loin de moi t'ont été profitable, tu semble en pleine forme!

-Tu pensais que j'allais t'attendre avant me faire la malle? Je me suis, comme tu l'as si bien dit, très bien remis. J'ai même pu recommencer a me nourrir vois tu?!

-Tu ressemblais à un légume la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je pensais t'avoir dégoutté de la vie! dit il dans un grand sourire.

-Mais je suis déjà mort Riddle, sourit narquoisement Harry, que pensais tu pouvoir faire de plus?

-Appelle moi Tom voyons, nous ne sommes pas des étrangers!

-Où est Draco?

-Allons bon! Tu l'appelle déjà par son prénom?! A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu te lierais d'amitié aussi vite avec un simple mortel!

-Ne me fais pas répéter!

-Il est en sécurité! Qui aurait pu penser que je vous retrouverais tous les deux d'un coup?!

-En sécurité? Où? Dans un de tes affreux cachots? Tu sais que lui est bien vivant?! Il pourrait mourir, il n'est pas aussi résistant que quelqu'un de mort, il ne supportera jamais ce que tu m'as fait subir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, quelqu'un le veille. Dailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais un souvenir impérissable d'elle! Ma Belle Lilith...

-Lilith?!

-Mais bien sur, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien senti d'étrange chez...

-Elisabeth. Alors c'est elle...Tu vas vraiment tuer Draco.

-Ce n'est pas mon but, tu le sais bien. Qu'est il pour toi? Es tu intérréssé par son sang? Non tu n'es pas assez vicieux, tu es trop gentil...Alors quoi?

-...

-Non ne dit rien! Laisse moi deviner...Gueule d'ange, yeux gris et...Ho je vois! Des cheveux aussi blonds, Yseult? C'est cela n'est ca pas? Pourtant il ne lui ressemble pas tellement, serait tu amoureux du Draco et non de cette pseudo incarnation?

Riddle battit des mains, exultant,

-Je vois à ta grimace que j'ai vu juste! C'est tellement mignon! Adorable vraiment! Nous allons nous amuser tous les trois!

-Que fait Lilith ici? Pourquoi n'as tu pas renvoyé ce démon?!

-Le croira tu? Elle m'est devenue dévouée, presque fidèle.

-Non je n'y crois pas, elle se joue de toi,! Elle, se plier à la volonté d'un simple homme?!Laisse moi rire!

Riddle siffla, Ris donc! Tu ne rira pas longtemps je te le promets!

Elisabeth, ou plutôt Lilith, entra dans la chambre. Elle avait troqué son habit d'écolière sage pour une combinaison en cuir rouge qui ne cachait pas grand chose et exhibait deux ailes de fines membranes dans son dos.

-Et bien Harry, tu doutes de ma loyauté? Ce n'est pas très gentil.

-Dégage démon!

-Oulà! Quel langage fleuris! Mais tu me flattes, tu ne m'as donc pas oublié. Je l'ai crus un moment en voyant que tu ne me reconnaissais pas.

-Faut croire que le costume d'écolière modèle te va comme un gant. Qu'as tu fais à Draco?

-Rien encore, le cher ange s'est réveillé un cours instant avant de s'évanouir. Mais j'ai crus l'entendre t'appeller...il est tellement pathétique.

-Tu le touches et je te jure que tu le regrettera...

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait l'animal! Il a même sorti les dents!

-Suffit vous deux! Harry pour l'instant je te laisse mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi...

Tom Riddle et Lilith se dirigèrent vers la porte, juste avant de sortir Lilith crut bon d'ajouter:

-Mon petit Harry je serais heureuse de m'occuper à nouveau de toi, comme au bon vieux temps! Mais je dois avouer que Draco est déjà un beau jouet...à bientôt!

Harry se jeta violement sur la porte mais celle ci était déjà hermétiquement close et fermée à clé bien entendu.

Il regarda autour de lui ce qui avait été sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, le lit, les meubles cirés rien n'avait changé. Il s'approcha d'une penderie dont il ouvrit la porte. Des tenues s'alignaient, bien rangées, il y avait des dominances de vert, de noir et de rouge. Du cuir, du vinyle, du lin, de la soie, du satin. Il passa les doigts sur une fine chemise verte. Il enleva ses habits abimés par ses précédents combats et fit glisser sur ses larges épaules la chemise. C'était sa chemise préférée, elle était légère, aérienne, et sa couleur réhaussait son regard vert profond. Il enfila un pantalon en cuir souple, de la peau d'agneau, il n'y avait rien de plus fin.

L'hiver approchait mais il pouvait se permettre de s'habiller aussi légèrement qu'il voulait. Il ne tomberait, de toute façon, pas malade.

Il fit le tour de la piéce et s'approcha d'un antique bureau asiatique, fit coulisser une ou deux pièces de bois, ne s'arrettant plus pour admirer ce bureau. Il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois dans le passé et il était à présent préssé de sortir Draco des cachots.

Coulissant les pièces de bois dans une combinaison connue de lui seul il entendit un clic familier et un tiroir s'ouvrit sur un coté. Il s'en approcha et sourit, ses armes étaient toujours là, Riddle ne les avaient pas découvertes.

Les meubles qui meublaient cette chambre étaient tous issus de ses voyages dans sa jeunesse de vampire. Ils venaient de Chine, des Indes, d'Italie de la Rennaissance, du Maroc, de Turquie, de Bolivie...et bien sur de France. Il y avait de toutes les époques, de tout les styles, chaque meuble avait son histoire et il en était de même des teintures qui couvraient les murs de cette chambre. Harry connaissait chacune de leurs histoires et en avait crée de nouvelles avec eux. Dans sa fuite cette chambre, son ambiance si intimiste, lui avait profondément manquée.

Il tira du tiroir deux courts sabres de Damas, les différents aciers faisaient des dessins sur la lame à l'aiguisé inaltérable. Ce lot de sabres était unique. Il les tenaient d'un sultan d'Egypte, de Damas justement, où les ferronniers excellait dans leur art plus que partout ailleurs.

Riddle ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce tiroir et encore moins des armes. C'était un secret qu'Harry avait su garder précieusement au cas ou une situation comme celle ci se profilerait. Il se félicita d'avoir eu le nez fin.

Il s'approcha de la porte et fit glisser une des lames dans l'interstice du chambranle. Il la descendit et coupa le pene de la serrure comme du beurre. Il ouvrit la porte rangeant les lames dans sa ceinture. Jetant un coup d'oeil discret dans le couloir, il sortit silencieusement. Il fila rapidement le long d'un couloir, ne s'attardant pas, vif et léger sur le parquet. Il arriva devant une porte qui, il le savait, donnait sur un escalier sombre en pierre qui descendait dans les entrailles glacées du château pour déboucher dans les cachots. Il ouvrit la porte parfaitement huilée souriant à la maniaquerie de Riddle qui décidement le perdrait et descendit prudement. Riddle avait peut être installé des alarmes pendant son absence.

Il s'arreta soudain, évitant de justesse le rayon ultra-rouge qui barrait le passage, indétectable pour un être humain, mais Harry n'était plus humain de puis longtemps.

Il sourit et enjamba le rayon posant sur son pied sur la marche suivante. A sa grande surprise la marche se déroba et il chuta, il se serait empalé sur des pieux s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se transformer rapidement en chauve souris. Ses lames tombèrent. Il descendit lentement entre les pieux veillant à ne pas s'érafler au cas où ilos soient enduits de poison.

Il se posa près de ces lames, ça l'embettait de les laisser là, il n'y avait pourtant aucun moyen se retransformer en humain, les pieux étant trop rapprochés les uns des autres. Il réfléchit un moment, puis avisant la cordelette en cuir des manches des sabres il se transforma en hibou, prit dans son bec les cordelettes de cuir , tira dessus essayant de décoller. Il y arriva tant bien que mal et lentement il s'éleva au dessus des pieux. Il avisa un couloir, bien il n'était pas tombé dans un cul de sac, ce couloir devait exister pour sortir les cadavres de cette pièce. Il se retransforma en humain une fois loin des pieux. Il remit ses sabres à la ceinture, exténué soudain. Il grimaça avisant une légère éraflure sur son bras, les pieux étaient effectivement empoisonnés.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas abandonner maintenant, draco devait être paniqué. Il se traina dans le couloir et déboucha dans celui des geoles. Il se glissa le long du mur, restant dans l'ombre, éteigant les torches qui éclairaient le lieu, au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour y voir clair et cela handicaperait ces ennemis si ceux ci surgissaient.

Il jetait des coups d'oeil dans les geoles, pour la plupart vides, pour d'autres, vide de vie mais non de cadavres. Il frissonna cet endroit puait la mort. Enfin il repéra la cellule de Draco, le blond était étendu, inanimé sur la paille. Fébrilment Harry glissa un de ses lames dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Il se précipita vers Draco, craignant pour la vie du jeune homme. Celui ci respirait, certes faiblement, mais il était vivant. Il le serra contre lui, soulagé. Il coupa les chaines et allait le prendre dans ses bras pour le sortir d'ici, lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur derriére lui.

Une voix froide déclara,

-Riddle vient voir qui est là, c'est qu'il a un bon sens de l'orientation le petit Harry...

-C'est l'amour qui veut ça.

Harry déposa Draco derrière lui et rapidement se jeta sur Lilith qui lui faisait face, un rictus barrant son visage de démon.

Lilith esquiva une fois, deux fois et au moment où Harry pensait l'avoir enfin à sa merci, il s'écroula. Le poison faisait son effet plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait cru.

-Le voilà calmer, un piège enfantin mais il marche tout le temps.

Riddle grogna, vexé que Harry ai essayé de lui voler son nouveau jouet,

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Harry, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses tout les deux si tu m'avait laissé faire, j'était même prêt à laisser tomber les expériences sur toi. A présent je n'ai pas le choix, tu es trop génant, tu participera à mes grandes avancées scientifique au même titre que ton Draco!

Il eu un rictus,

-De toute façon tu ne résistera pas longtemps au sang Draco! Je vais vous laissez ensemble, j'ai fait mes premiers prélevements sur lui déjà, il ne m'est à présent plus indipensable vivant. Fais en ce que bon te semble du moment que vous restez à portée de main.

Sur ces dernières paroles Lilith et Riddle sortirent, laissant Harry s'affaiblissant toujours plus et un Draco inconscient. Harry grimaça, ils étaient vraiment sur d'eux, ils lui avaient laissé ses armes et n'avaient pas rattaché Draco.

Il s'écroula inconscient.


	12. Problèmeprovisoire

Vous/allez/rire!

Ceci/nest/pas/un/nouveau/chapitre.

et/jen/suis/profondément/désolée!

Dautant/plus/que/cest/moi/la/plus/embétée/dans/lhistoire.

Vous/allez/vite/comprendre:

vous/pensez/que/jessaye/un/nouveau/style/decriture?

et/bien/non!Monfichufoutuputaindeclaviernemarcheplus!!

jexplicite:

figurez/vous/que/1)je/nai/plus/de/touche/espace!

deux)je/nai/plus/de/touche/deux

3)je/nai/plus/dapostrophe

4)je/nai/plus/de/tiret

5)jai/une/de/mes/touches/shift/qui/ne/marche/plus/(vous/savez,celle/sous/la/touche/entrée!et/ben/croyez/cest/super/chiant/pour/tout/ce/qui/est/ponctuation!)

Comment/une/telle/abomination/a/pu/se/passer?je/ne/sais/pas/il/marchait/trés/bien/hier.

Je/vais/envoyer/mon/ordi/chez/MrCarrefourserviceaprèsventeBonjour!/du/coup/ça/risque/de/prendre/du/temps/je/ne/sais/pas/quand/je/pourrais/le/récuperer

Jen/suis/la/première/emmerdée/cefichufoutuordi/à/seulement/4mois!

Ha,jai/oubliée/la/partie/qui/vous/concerne:je/ne/vais/plus/pouvoir/écrire/pendant/quelques/temps!

URRGG


	13. Chapitre 11

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir été patients , je n'ai même pas reçue de reviews de menace! Merci à tous pour votre soutient!

Me revoilà, mon Toto ( le petit nom de mon pc) reprend enfin du service! IL a mit du temps, il s'excuse...

Maintenant, la suite!

Chapitre 11

Tom et Lilith s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Sortant des cachots, ils avalèrent une volée de marches et débouchèrent dans un somptueux couloir. Un tapis rouge se déroulaient sous leurs pieds et son velour se marbrait de reflets sous la lueur des torches des murs. Des personnages de l'illustre famille des Riddle les observaient de leur sombres tableaux, arborrant des rictus et des yeux cruels.

Lilith n'y pretait pas attention, l'art (si cela en était) avait très peu d'importance pour elle. Riddle au contraire ne se lassait pas de les regarder avec fierté et respect, avancant dans le couloir à grands pas.

Des pas qui les menèrent aprés quelques minutes devant une lourde porte qui crépitait de magie. Son laboratoire. La magie imprégnant la porte et les murs protégeait le château d'une éventuelle explosion pendant l'absence de Riddle ( aucune explosion à ce jour n'ayant eu lieu en la présence de Riddle)

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra, Lilith à sa suite, dans son antre. Sur des étagères tronaient des fioles au contenu coloré, parfois des organes en bocaux dans du formol. Tout était ranger avec ordre et la poussière n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit.

Il s'approcha d'une paillasse, un alambic y fumait et bouillonait. Un liquide carmin croisant le chemin d'un autre liquide bleuté, ils se mélangeaient intimement pour former une solution d'un beau violet electrique.

Lilith plissa le nez dans une grimace de dégout mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Riddle ricana,

-Apporte moi un de ces monstres qui trainent dans les couloirs, j'ai besoin d'un cobaye. Ceci me rendra peut être plus puissant que n'importe qui.

Lilith sorti sans un mot, elle n'en pensait pourtant pas moins. Si Riddle devenait trop puissant et incontralable, il faudrait se débarrasser de lui.

Harry et Draco étaient pendant se temps toujours inconscient.

Au manoir Malefoy, abandonné pour l'heure, deux silhouettes se déplaçaient silencieusement. Passant de pièce en pièce, elles cherchaient. Le manoir était sombre, lugubre, et une odeur de mort flottait dans l'air.

-Mais, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Tout est saccagé!

-Et où sont les Malefoy?

Ils s'arretterent devant une porte ouverte, jettant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Une odeur de pourriture, de décomposition flottait dans l'air chargé de la pièce.

-Allume la lumière! On y voit rien!

-Pas une grande perte, quoi que ce soit, c'est mort depuis longtemps, pas besoin d'en voir plus.

-Faut quand même vérifier les cadavres, on a encore retrouvé ni Draco ni ses parents.

La lumière s'alluma.

-Urff, es tu satisfait maintenant?

-Narcissa et Lucius. Ca fait effectivement quelques temps qu'ils sont morts.

-Bon plus important, où est le Draco?

-Je préfère me dire qu'il s'en est tiré mais fouillons encore, on tombera peut être sur quelques indices.

Les deux intrus sortirent laissant la chambre dérriere eux. Ils suivirent les dégats dans les couloirs, meublent renversés, tableaux fracassés et débouchèrent dans un cul de sac.

-A t'on avis, à quoi servent les couloirs cul de sac?

-A déboucher sur un passage secret?

-Bien alors cherchons l'entrée.

-Surement une torche sur le mur comme dans tous mauvais film.

-Bingo, les Malefoy n'ont pas vraiment d'imagination...

Le mur coulissa et ils pénètrèrent dans un couloir, une odeur de renfermé leur montant au visage. Ils avancèrent pendant quelques temps sans avoir peur de se perdre. Ils découvrirent des cadavres au bout d'un couloir et s'approchèrent.

-Ce n'est pas humain ça.

-des chimères, je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus!

-Faut croire que nos renseignements étaient faux. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas d'autres surprises de ce genre.

-On continue par où?

-Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est par là.

-Halléluia, si t'on petit doigt te le dit...

-Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

-C'est ça, maintenant avance. Je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici surtout que pour faire ça à des chimères , celui qui les as tué devait être balaise.

-Et ce n'est certainement pas Draco...

-Bien vu ma poule, avançons maintenant.

Au bout d'une demie heure à errer, ils s'arréterent éssouflés. Soudain le mur dans leur dos se déroba, ils perdérent l'équilibre.

Allongés par terre, ils se regardaient en chien de faience:

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

-Pardon?! Mais qu'est ce que TOI tu as fait!

-On s'en fout. On est où?

Ils récupérent la torche qui avait roulé plus loin et éclairent le vide devant eux.

-Une grotte.

-Hum, une cachette.

Ils traversérent la salle et enjambèrent un ruisseau et s'approchérent d'une alcove. Couverture, où ce qui y ressemblait, quelques vivres et surtout...les restes d'un feu.

-Je parie qu'il est venu ici!

-Et qu'est ce qui l'a fait fuir? Il reste des vivres pour encore un ou deux semaines, de quoi mettre à mal la patience (très) restreintes des chimères...

-Il y a un truc qui pu non? Une odeur de poisson bien décomposé ou quelque chose comme ça...

-L'odeur a peut être fait fuir Draco, ça serait bien son genre.

-Arrete tes conneries. Il y a un truc louche.

-Comme le genre de truc qui vient de sortir de l'eau?!

-Fichtre, on est mal barrés ! On a pas pris d'armes !

-A l'origine on venait juste voir comment allait Draco hein...Bon essayons de filer, on va passer chacun d'un coté.

-Ce truc a des dizaines de tentacules qu'il doit bien maitrisé, tu espères quoi?!

Ils filèrent chacun d'un coté dans l'espoir de troubler le monstre. Ce qui bien sur ne marcha pas. Aprés chacun un coup sur la tête ils s'effrondrèrent inconscient.

La créature les pris délicatement avec ses tentacules et plongea dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la capacité de réfléchir autre chose qu'a ses tentacules mais ces deux là étaient arrivés dans le refuge des deux autres humains. Riddle serait content de les avoir aussi à sa disposition.

Elle suivit les courants du « ruisseau » en faisant attention à ne pas laisser noyer ses prises et déboucha à l'air libre dans une grande salle. Le manoir Riddle. Une chimère s'approcha empoigna par le col les nouveaux prisonniers et les traina dans le couloir jusqu'aux géoles où elle les jeta sans plus de considération dans une cellule. Ce genre de choses étaient courantes au manoir, les prisonniers arrivaient et y pourrissaient. On les oubliaient et eux même finissait par s'oublier.

Une chimère frappa à la lourde porte du laboratoire de Riddle:

-Entre! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? C'est Lilith qui t'envoie?

La chimère grogna, elle n'aimait pas Lilith, trop vicieuse.

-On a trouvé deux autres personnes dans les souterrains Malefoy. On les as ramené, ils sont en cellule.

-Bien maintenant approche et avale ça.

La chimére ouvrit la gueule et Riddle lui fit couler le contenu de sa fiole dans la gorge.

La créature toussa,

-Ne crache pas! Si tu ne veux pas que je te tue!

Elle déglutie et s'écroula à genou en convulsant.

Riddle s'était déjà détourné. Non, encore une fois ce n'était pas la bonne potion. Qu'avait il oublié?

Peut être que ce n'était pas seulement le sang de Draco qu'il fallait, mais quoi alors?! Et Lilith qui ne revenait pas!

Il grogna et sorti à grands pas du laboratoire, il interpella une chimère dans le couloir,

-Nettoie ça, ne touche à rien et ne bouscule rien!

La chimère fixa un instant les yeux de Riddle éffarée avant de se rendre compte de son effronterie. Elle baissa la tête et entra dans le laboraitoire récuperer le cadavre qui convulsait encore.

Riddle lui se dirigea vers sa bibliothéque, s'était il trompé dans les proportions? Non bien sur que non! Il manquait quelque chose.

Il s'arreta soudain et regardant une torche fixement il eu un sourire cruel, il savait ce qu'il avait oublié. La peur, la souffrance dans le sang de Draco.

Bien ça serait vite réglé. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé (c'était si simple, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt?!), il pouvait aller voir qui étaient ses deux nouveaux prisonniers, l'esprit tranquille et apaisé.


	14. Fin

Chapitre 12:

Draco papillona un instant des yeux. Une douleur sourde lui martelait la tête, il se sentait faible nauséeux. Il essaya de fixer sa vision sur l'endroit où il était. Toujours dans cette cellule sordide... Il avait pourtant crut que quelqu'un venait le chercher. Harry...

Il tourna douloureusement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Harry était là! Inconscient, mais au moins il n'était plus seul. Il essaya de se redresser malgré les chaines avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne les avait plus. Elles gisaient à coté de deux lames. Celles d'Harry?

Il s'approcha du brun étendu au sol. Il se sentait si faible, il tremblait, il était si fatigué...Il aurait voulu resombrer dans l'inconscience, mais pas avant de voir comment Harry allait.

Il souleva la tête d'Harry et la posa sur ses genoux. Son visage était émacié, creusé. Il était brulant et avait des frissons. Un liquide verdatre s'écoulait de quelques blessures. Pas du sang, du poison? Le sang d'Harry ne circulait que lorsqu'il était nourris.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas nourris? A ce qu'il s'avait, pas depuis qu'ils étaient traqués, pas depuis que le château vait été assaillis, pas depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Ses parents...morts pas sa faute. Non, il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis, une semaine? Plus? Moins?

Il chuchota la gorge séche,

-Harry, oh Harry réveille toi...

Comment en était on arrivé là? Pourquoi Harry s'intérréssait il à lui? Il savait pour Riddle, mais finalement pas pour Harry...Et maintenant, qu'allait il leur arriver?

Il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues, s'écrasants sur le visage du jeune homme étendu.

Peut être Harry avait il seulement besoin de se nourrir? Peut être qu'il pouvait l'aider, faire ça pour lui... Draco sourit, Harry l'avait protégé, bien sur que c'était à son tour!

Il attrapa un des poignards d'Harry, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il guérirait vite, Harry le lui avait dit. Il glissa la lame du poignard sur son poignet et un filet de sang apparu aussitôt. Les poignards étaient plus aiguisés que des rasoirs. Il n'avait même pas eu mal

Il porta son poignet à la bouche d'Harry laissant son sang gouter sur les lèvres séches.

Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent lègerement et le filet de sang ruissela. Les dents s'allongèrent d'un coup, une langue passa que les lèvres. Le coeur de Draco battait très vite, dans l'attente.

Il approcha son poignet d'avantage, le posant sur les lèvres. La bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus et soudain il sentit les dents se planter férocement dans son poignet. Il geint, harry n'y allait pas de main morte. Deux mains se portèrent au poignet offert et le présserent d'avantage, Draco en avait presque oubliè la force colossale du vampire.

Vampire. Il frissona.

Il sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines, il le sentait quitter son corps sous la pression des profondes sucions. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés. Est il seulement conscient? N'était ce pas un réaction instinctive?

Sur ses joues apparaissaient à vue d'oeil des couleurs. Ses joues se retendaient, retrouvaient leur souplesse. Ses cheveux retrouvaient leur brillance et leur douceur, et le liquide vert arretait de suppurer des blessures. Celles ci se refermait rapidement.

Mais déjà Draco sentait la tête lui tourner à nouveau, sa vue était brouillée, des goutellettes de sueur apparurent sur son front, il vacilla. Si Harry ne s'arretait pas bientôt il allait s'évanouir.

Et Harry ne lachait pas, pas encore tout à fait conscient de la situation, il se sentait peu à peu revivre, le brouillard qui obscurissait ses pensées se levait.

Draco vacilla une dernière et s'écroula aux cotés d'Harry. Il n'avait pas cherché à retirer son poignet, Harry en avait besoin...

Harry peu à peu reprit conscience, il souleva doucement ses paupières dévoilant ses hypnotisants yeux verts. Au dessus, penchée sur lui, Iseult. Si belle, si douce, si... transparente. Iseult était là et lui souriait doucement, rassurante,

-Lache le maintenant, tu vas le tuer.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant soudain compte de ses canines plantées dans la tendresse d'un poignet et de ses mains à lui, sérrées autour. Et, que c'était bon! C'était doux, chaud, légèrement sucré... Il ouvrit la bouche doucement, passa le bout de sa langue sur les cicatrices, léchant le mince filet de sang qui continuait de s'écouler. Les blessures se refermèrent tout de suite, ne subsistant que de discrétes cicatrices, déjà blanches.

Il tourna la tête, pour voir le propriétaire du bras et frémit en voyant étendu prés de lui, sans connaissance, Draco plus blanc que neige. Aucune couleur ne venait colorer les tendres joues, et les longs cils noir tranchaient dessus d'autant plus. Il se redressa brusquement. Pourquoi s'était il laissé saigner à blanc?!

-Draco, réveille toi, bon sang! Draco!

Son coeur battait fortement sous la légère panique qui s'infiltrait en lui. Son sang pulsait furieusement dans tout son corps, chaud. Le sang de Draco.

Enfin Draco gémit, et ses paupières décourvrir les orbes grises, si chères, qu'il avait eu peur de ne jamais revoir. Il soupira serrant contre lui le pâle jeune homme.

Draco appuyé contre son torse puissant, écoutait les battements furieux du coeur d'Harry. C'était si étrange, il s'était habitué à ne pas l'entendre. Les battements quoique un peu rapide l'apaisait, le rassurait.

Dans ses bras puissants il ne craignait rien, il n'avait plus peur, il le protègerait. Lentement il ressera les bras autour de ce corps préssé contre lui.

Harry sourit, rassuré, Draco allait bien et ils étaient maintenant ensemble. Qu'il paraissait fragile à présent ce jeune homme colérique. Il serra les dents, Riddle ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

Riddle marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs se dirigeants vers les cachots. Il s'arreta devant la cellule des nouveaux arrivants. Ceux ci à présent conscients, se chamaillaient.

Riddle soupira, ces deux là étaient inutiles. Aucune aura maléfique, aucune particularité morphologique ou génétique. Des humains.

Il pénétra tout de même dans la cellule, aussitôt les chamailleries céssèrent.

-Que faisiez vous chez les Malefoy?

-Nous comptions acheter. L'agence immobilière nous a donné les clefs alors nous visitions.

-Et vu l'acceuil qui nous as été fait, je ne pense pas que nous y retournerons.

-De plus le ménage n'a pas été fait. Personne n'a pensé à ramasser les cadavres qui trainaient dans les placards.

Riddle les observa calmement. Ceux ci se foutaient de sa gueule. Qu'importe! Ils étaient inutiles et pourriraient bien vite ici, il en ferait une affaire personnelle. Il sourit, narquois.

-Bien, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour parmis nous.

Sur ce, il sortit chercher Lilith. Il avait besoin d'elle pour s'occuper de Draco. S'il fallait que Draco souffre pour que les proprietés de son sang soient actives et bien soit! Il souffrirait. Il ferait aussi regretter à Harry de lui préférer Draco.

Draco s'était rendormi dans les bras d'Harry, pourtant celui ci le réveilla bientôt.

-Est ce que ça va mieux Draco?

-Je crois...oui. Ca va mieux.

-Dans ce cas, profitons en pour filer d'ici.

-Attend! Je voudrais savoir...Enfin pourquoi t'intérresse tu à moi?

-Mais voyons, c'est le professeur Rogue qui nous a présenté!

-Arrete Harry. Quel est le rapport entre toi un vampire, et moi? Mon sang?

-Tu es trop intelligent pour ton bien. Sortons d'ici nous en parlerons après.

-Et comment Riddle a t'il deviné où j'habitais? Comment connaissait il la maison de mes parents? Comment a t'il su que j'étais là?

-Elizabeth.

-Pardon?

-Elizabeth n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. Elle espionnait pour le compte de Riddle. Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle s'appelle Lilith.

-Ho. Draco hésita, Lilith comme...Lilith?

-Comme Lilith oui. Et pour tout dire elle _est_ Lilith.

-Ho.

-Oui « ho ». Maintenant filons d'ici.

-Mais que fera tu de moi une fois sorti d'ici?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Répond tout de même. Pourquoi moi?

-Il faut partir maintenant Draco, il sera trop tard quand Riddle reviendra.

-Et comment allons nous sortir d'ici? Je ne me sens pas la force de faire face à l'armée de chimères.

Riddle choisit se moment pour pénétrer dans la cellule suivit de Lilith.

-Question très pertinente, Draco. Vous ne comptiez pas nous quitter déjà tout de même? Pas alors que je n'en ai pas fini avec vous voyons. Draco, tu sera intérrésser d'apprendre que pour mes potions d'auto regénération j'ai besoin que tu sois, disons...

-Stimulé? Proposa Lilith.

-Exactement! Je vous ai donc concocté un traitement spécial à Harry et toi.

-Harry? Mais que vient il faire là dedans?

-Pure bassesse de ma part, je n'aime pas me faire trahir. Lilith, ma douce, mène les donc à la salle de dorture située prés de mon labo.

Draco avançait dans le sombre couloir, presque tétanisé par la panique. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Les pales flambeaux éclairaient parfois de lueurs inquiètantes les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Mais draco ne les voyait pas.

A coté de lui une chimère trainait Harry, assomé. Il avait essayer de se défendre quand on avait voulu l'emmener. Il s'était débattu farouchement mais chimères avaient fini par venir à bout de lui.

Derrière, Riddle et Lilith bavardaient légèrement. Ils paraissaient calmes mais l'étincelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux montrait le contraire. Ils étaient excités et avec eux les chimères qui croisaient leur procession. Quelque chose de grand se préparait, ça se sentait dans l'ambience. Un ambience qui parraissait peser sur les épaules plus fréles que jamais de Draco.

Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce. Des chaines s'alignaient sur les murs, et des machines dont Draco préférait ne pas connaître l'utilité, rutilaient de fraicheur et de propreté ici et là dans la pièce.

Pas une goutte de sang sur le sol, pas une seule trace de rouille sur les lames, pointes et autres objets contendants. Riddle et Lilith était des bouchers. Mais des bouchers hygièniques.

Harry fut couché sur une table carrelée. Sanglé, enchainé, on lui versa un seau d'eau sur la tête. Il se réveilla et se découvrant attaché, rua, grogna, se débattit. En vain. Lilith s'approcha une grande lame dans la main et lui entailla la peau. Harry serra les dents. Draco cria, désespéré voyant Lilith continuer son travail de chirurgie.

Riddle sourit en attachant lui même Draco à une table similaire.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, cela ne le tuera pas. Regarde, il ne saigne pas, r'appelle toi que c'est un vampire. Pour l'instant toutes ses entailles vont se refermer mais au fur et à mesure elles ne se refermeront plus complètement. Non il ne mourrera pas, mais la douleur le rendra certainement fou.

Draco le fixa horrifié, il voulait sortir de se cauchemard.

-Vois tu les carreaux de cette table sont espacés afin de pouvoir récupérer le sang plus facilement. J'ai besoin que tu souffre Draco, pour activer tes défenses immunitaires. Harry t'a-t-il expliqué a quel point ton sang est important pour la recherche?

Draco regarda, les yeux écarquillé, térrifié, cet homme lui narrer comment il allait récuperer son sang, comment il le distillerait et comment il s'en servirait pour monter son armée de chimères invincibles et plier les dirigeants de toutes les grandes puissances.

Un gémissement d'Harry le fit tourner la tête. Il frémit d'horreur en voyant Harry se tordre et se mordre la langue sous la souffrance.

Riddle eu un rictus,

-Allons calme toi, les vampires ont la peau dure! Et celui là est particulièrement coriace. Un cobaye très résistant et docile avec un peu de bonne volonté.

La première entaille fit serrer les dents de Draco.

-Laisse toi aller, crie, laisse la souffrance monter j'en ai besoin!

La deuxième lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et le cauchemard commença. Au fur et à mesure de sa torture il sombrait dans l'engourdissement. Priant pour que le supplice prenne fin rapidement.

Les yeux de Riddle s'éclairérent,

-J'avais oublié que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant. On n'est pas encore adulte à 18 ans, encore que, tu as vu plus qu'un enfant ordinaire.

Draco hurla. Une explosion retentit à coté. Riddle fronça les sourcils contrarié.

-Va voir ce qui se passe dans mon labo Lilith.

Lilith leva la tête lui lançant un regard indéfinissable et siffla,

-Doucement Riddle, je ne suis pas un de tes exclaves.

Elle sortit. Une autre explosion retenti. Riddle grogna et sorti à grands pas.

Draco haletait, il regarda Harry celui ci semblait souffrir par tous les pores de sa peau et effectivement les entailles ne se refermaient plus.

-Harry...

Soudain Riddle rentra rapidement dans la pièce essayant de refermer la porte derrière lui, mais un pied bloquait la porte. Un coup la fit trembler. Riddle recula précipitament et se réfugia au fond de la salle prenant avec lui une hache suspendue à un mur.

-Blaise!

-Draco mon chou! Vivant mais dans quel état...

Surveillant Riddle du coin de l'oeil il entreprit de trancher les sangles de Draco.

Riddle chargea les yeux fou au moment où Draco était libéré.

Blaise cria,

-Draco va libérer Harry!

Mais Draco ne pouvait pas bouger, il luttait pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Un épais brouillard lui voilait les yeux, une douleur lancinante lui martelait le crane.

Blaisse battaillait avec Riddle évitant avec peine les coups de haches désordonnés. Il jura,

-Pansy, que fais tu?! Combien de temps as tu besoin pour te débarrasser de cette pétasse?!

Pansy apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte,

-Dis donc toi! J'aimerais t'y voir! Je...

Elle se tu rapidement analysant la situation. Puis une lame de damas d'Harry dans la main elle se précipita vers sa table, tranchant d'un mouvement du poignet sangles et chaines. Harry la regarda étonné.

-Reste pas ébahi comme ça! J'ai foutu le feu au labo, tout peux peter à tout moment!

Sans se préoccuper de ses blessures, Harry se jeta sur Riddle. Celui ci donnait du fil à retordre à son adversaire, déjà Blaise fatiguait.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le frappa au visage, toutes griffes dehors.

Il hurla,

-Sortez Draco!

Une explosion démoli une partie du mur de la salle des tortures, attenante au labo.

La situation pressait, Harry ne laisserait pas Riddle s'en sortir, mais en présence de Draco il ne pouvait rien faire.

Blaise et Pansy jetèrent un oeil à Harry et embarquèrent de force un Draco affaibli par ses pertes de sang consécutives dans la journée, mais néanmoins animé par l'énergie du désespoir. Si Harry restait là, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Dans les couloirs ils ne croisèrent que des chimères paniquées, aucunes ne s'intérresserent à des prisonniers échappés. Elles avaient, de toute façon, autre chose à penser.

Pansy se crispa,

-Blaise où est cette putain de sortie!

-Surveille ton langage ma poule, et laisse moi faire. J'ai un sens de l'orientation infaillible.

Et en effet cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient dehors regardant le château de Riddle dont les flammes léchaient sortaient pas les fenètres léchant la façade extérieur.

Draco gémit,

-Harry ne s'en sortira pas.

Il en avait marre, son coeur menaçait d'exploser, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et ses blessures saignaient abondamment. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'elles commençaient à se refermer. Il s'en détourna écoeurer.

Pansy le vit du coin de l'oeil et referma sa prise doucement autour de sa taille.

-Tu sais, il ne restera pas grand chose de tes cicatrices.

Blaise renchérit,

-Ca te donnera un petit air canaille adorable.

-Harry...

-Et Harry te reviendra, dailleurs ce n'est pas lui qui sort là?

Et en effet, Harry sortait par une fenêtre, roulant dans l'herbe pour éteindre les flammes.

Il se releva finalement et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'arreta devant Draco, géné. Il était couvert de sang.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Ce sang...

-Crois moi, amour, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Draco rougit puis l'adrénaline qui le soutenait encore le quitta. Harry était sauvé.

Il s'effrondra délicatement dans les bras d'Harry.

Blaise fit la grimace,

-Même dans les choux il a toujours la classe.

Puis se fût le trou noir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco ouvrit les yeux.

-Nous suivons Draco depuis que le collège. Nous sommes entrainé pour pouvoir le protéger. Tout le monde à conscience de l'importance de Draco. Alors en ne le voyant pas revenir à l'école nous sommes tout de suite venus ici. Nous avons découvert le passage puis votre planque avant de se faire attaquer par une pieuvre géante. Jouet de Riddle.

-Rudement doué le jouet. C'est ainsi que nous avons à notre tour atterri chez Riddle.

-Où nous avons jouer aux doux idiots.

Draco intervient,

-Ca n'a pas dût être très difficile...

Harry se précipita vers Draco,

-Tu es plus solide que ce que nous pensions!

-Je suis un Malefoy.

-Ce qui explique tout.

Harry sourit tendrement à Draco passant une main sur son front, s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux soyeux. Blaise et Pansy s'éclipsèrent aprés un regard.

-Comment vas tu Draco?

-Bien. Tout est bien fini?

-Tout est bien qui fini bien.

-C'est dur d'apprendre que ses amis sont là seulement parce qu'ils ont des ordres...

-Je crois qu'ils t'aiment réellement Draco.

-Qui ne succomberait pas à mon charme?

Harry sourit,

-Te revoilà snobe.

-Et toi?

-Moi?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, est ce mon sang qui t'a attiré?

-Ton âme.

-Pardon?

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon passé Draco, t'en souviens tu?

-Oui bien sur, ton amour pour Yseult et...

-Et, l'âme d' Yseult n'a jamais disparue, elle s'est réincarner dans un de ses déscendants. Je n'y ai jamais crût, pas avant de te rencontrer.

Draco se troubla,

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de bien comprendre ni de vraiment apprécier.

-L'âme qui est en toi est la réincarnation de celle d'Yseult. Mais en te connaissant à présent, je pense plutôt qu'elle s'est mélée à la tienne. Certes, par certains cotés tu ressemble à Yseult, sa beauté, sa gentillesse, sa bonté. C'est ce qui m'a attiré tout d'abord la première fois que je t'ai vu. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Et par d'autres cotés, tu es son opposé. Tu es toi tout simplement, tes manières, ta façon de penser, de vivre...Et si je suis tombé amoureux, c'est ces cotés là qui m'ont charmés.

J'aime Draco et non Yseult. Elle est mon passé et toi, mon présent.

-C'est bien joli tout ce beau discours. Tout ça pour me dire que tu m'aimes hein?

Harry sourit.

-Harry je te vois rougir.

-Idiot.

Et tout doucement Harry se pencha pour embrasser Draco.

Finalement Draco répondit,

-Moi aussi.

EPILOGUE :

Draco, pu aprés cette histoire enterrer ses parents discrétement. Grace au concours de l'agence secréte internationale où travaillaient Blaise et Pansy, rien sur les circonstances pour le moins étranges de leur mort ne fût dévoiler au publique.

Draco est entré dans la recherche médicale d'abord en tant que donneur pour faire des recherches sur son sang (Harry appelait ça aigrement « cobaye ») puis il fût reconnu pour ses talents même. Il reçut donc une formation de chercheur et réalisa aussi son réve, être chirurgien.

Harry, lui, a reprit à la demande de Draco, les affaires de feu le couple Malefoy. L'entreprise immobilière s'est réorienter quelque peu afin de financer les travaux de Draco.

Demain c'est un grand jour pour Draco, il va enfin annoncer, au coté de Harry, le traitement qu'il a mis au point et qui permet de regénérer les cellules atteintes du cancer.

Et un remède pour que les vampires n'aient plus besoin de sang frais pour regénerer les cellules de leur corps? C'est en projet! Encore secret évidement...

Draco et Harry vécurent heureux et élèverent plein de petites chauve-souris.

_**FIN**_

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, qui s'y sont intérréssé, qui m'on posé des questions pertinentes (auquel je n'ai jamais répondu pertinemment), qui m'ont soutenu.

Je me suis à vrai dire rendue compte que tout ça manquait de maturité. Bigre, soit je m'attellerai à moins gros, soit je ferai des fics plus petites et plus travaillées.

Et un jour, quand je serais grande, quand je ne laisserais plus passer les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de syntaxe, et que j'aurais muri je regarderais avec attendrissement cette histoire et je ferais quelques modifications...

ERRATUM :

Aprés moultes réflexions, Damas n'est pas une ville d'Egypte, mais de Syrie! Bigre! Il n'y avait donc aucun term L pour me faire la réflexion? Mes amis, vous êtes mal barrés pour le bac.

Je plaisante, Bonne chance à tous pour vos examens et merci encore!


End file.
